Non, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Sirius fait une blague. Un petit ingrédient de plus dans la potion de Severus. Ouais... Et tout explose, le corps de Severus a disparu mais pas son esprit. Comment dire... Le voilà en cohabitation forcée avec Sirius. Dans le corps de ce dernier, hein.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Rogue pleurait, vraiment mais alors vraiment, vraiment très fatigué. Et pas de commentaires, hein ! Il y a plein d'hommes très virils qui pleurent souvent hein ! Genre... Peter Pettigrew.

_Tu trouves réellement que Peter Pettigrew est le summum de la virilité ?_

Bon. C'est pas faux. Lucius Malefoy, alors.

_Je ne suis même pas sûr que Malefoy n'ai jamais eu assez de coeur pour produire qu'un centième d'une larme de la taille d'un caca de bébé fourmi. _

Tu m'emmerdes ! J'aimerais un tête à tête avec ma conscience, hein !

_Et j'irais où, ô idiot des îles ?_

Loin. Loin et ne reviens jamais !

_Je sais pas si je vais oser mais... Bon allez, je me lance: T'es dans MON corps, imbécile de serpentard !_

La faute à qui ? Qui c'est le stupide gryffondork qui a lancé du sang de Mangrove dans ma potion ? Hein ? Hein ?

_Si tu m'avais pas jeté un sort, il a deux jours, trois heures et cinquante minutes, je n'en serais pas venu à de pareilles extrémités !_

Si tu ne m'avais pas fait tomber dans les orties...

_Ah oui... C'est horrible hein ? Niark. Bah t'avais pas qu'à me regarder comme ça !_

T'as tenté de me tuer !

_Roh, tout de suite les grands mots... J'ai juste ensorcelé un minuscule cognard... _

Nan, t'as raison, c'est rien, hein.

_Et pis, c'est pas ma faute, t'es une victime née ! On a juste envie de te fouttre des baffes !_

Et c'est une bonne raison, raclure sous dévellopée ?

_Oui ! (Fourbe de serpentard...)_

Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ?

_..._

_..._

_..._

... Et pis, ça fait caca, une fourmi ?

_Bah... Je suppose... Faut bien qu'elle mange, non ? _

M'ouais...

_**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling serait en dépression si elle voyait ça.**_

_**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Dans les deux cas : Review ! S'il vous plaîîîîîît... Vous voulez pas de ma mort sur la conscience ?**_


	2. Chapter 2: C'est une blague ?

Mais pourquoi moi ? Sérieusement, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? Tout avait bien commencé pourtant ce matin. Alors, va falloir qu'on m'explique pourquoi, mais pourquoi (sérieusement ?) je me retrouve dans le dortoir des gryffondors (ce qui, entre parenthèses, avait bien failli me faire vomir lorsque j'avais vu la décoration. Tant de rouge et d'or, c'est criminel ! Devrait y avoir une loi !) donc, dans le dortoir des (Stupides, mais vraiment stupides !) gryffondors, à réconforter Potter. Qui est donc l'ennemi numéro un. Le juré. Le maudit. Qui pleure sur mon épaule comme une fillette. L'autre avait raison. On peut pas être viril en pleurant. Déjà qu'il l'est pas des masses au départ...

_Ehhhhh ! James est tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril !_

Tiens, tu m'avais caché tes tendances, Black.

_De quoi... HEIN ?! Il n'y a strictement rien entre James et moi !_

C'est ce qu'on dit...

_Je vais te tuer, Rogue._

Niark.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je me débarrasse de cet imbécile qui a bien l'air décidé à vider la totalité de son nez sur ma chemise de nuit.

Mais bordel, Black, tu ne peux pas porter un pijama, comme tout le monde ?!

_Non, je suis plus sexy en robe de nuit à petites fleurs roses._

Et je peux même pas me mettre en caleçon, Potter trouverait ça bizarre.

_Ah, c'est donc ça qui me donne envie de me marrer comme un tordu ?_

Ta gueule.

Bref. Allons nous intéresser gaiement (sans mauvais jeu de mots, hein !) à ce que brame l'autre con... Imbé... Stup... Le gentil petit Potter.

_Voilàààà, c'est bien, pas d'insultes._

On t'a pas sonné toi.

Bon. Bref. Alors. Voici une traduction approximative de l'éléphant enrhumé. (pas sympa à traduire, hein)

"JE SUIIIIIS UN IDIOOOT ! UN IMBECIIIIIILE ! JE SUIIIS STUPIIIIIIDE !" Et d'autres trucs du même genre.

Black, je lui dis quoi ? Oui, c'est ça t'es un con fini, je l'ai su dès le départ, maintenant tu vas dormir ou te suicider j'en ai rien à battre (bien que je pencherais vers la dernière option, tant qu'à faire un choix) tout ce que je veux c'est que tu descendes du lit et que tu me laisses dans les bras de Morphée. Oui tiens, je vais lui dire ça.

_T'as pas intérêt, Snivy. _

Et pourquoi donc ?

_Parce que si tu le fais, étant donné que t'es dans mon corps, je te pourrirais la vie à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Et si on retrouve ton corps un jour, je te castrerais. Avant de te les faire manger. Avec tes dents, accessoirement._

Gloup.

_Ouais, comme tu dis._

Bon, vu comme ça... Je vais essayer (essayer j'ai dis hein !) d'être un minimum sympathique. Mais je fais quoi, moi ?

_Tu le prends dans tes bras avant de le regarder au fond des yeux et de l'embrasser passionnément._

QUOI ?!

_Roh, ça va je blague. _

Black, t'es vraiment pas net !

_Appelle moi Sirius, mon chou._

...

Ce mec me désespère. Franchement. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharne contre moi ? (j'aurais tendance à me répéter que ça m'étonnerait pas) J'étais bien moi à fabriquer mon polynectar tout seul, comme un grand !

_Ce qui est totalement interdit._

Toi on t'a pas sonné, j'ai dit !

Reprenons notre calme. Caaaaaaaaalme. Hoooooooooooooommmm... Hooooooooooooommmm... Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire... Bon me voilà prêt. Que la Force soit avec moi !

"Po... James ? Et si tu m'expliquais tout ?

-C'est... C'est... LILYYYYYY !"

Je me doute bien que c'est pas le pape, imbécile !

"Mais encore ?"

Autant vous dire qu'adopter le ton de circonstance m'écorche la gorge méchamment.

"Elle... Elle... Elle a...

-Ouiiiii ?"

De quelle patience je fais preuve, franchement ! Je m'étonne moi même. Je n'ai (presque) pas de mal à ne pas le frapper. Sirius ne serait pas content. Et je tiens à avoir des gosses.

"Elle a... Elle a embrassé Remuuuuuuuuuus !"

Ah ? Voilà qui est surprenant. On parle bien de Remus Lupin, le préfet coincé de Gryffondor ? Qui se révèle être un loup garou de surcoît ?

_Le faux frère !_

Shut up, please.

"Elle avait peut être une bonne raison de le faire ?"

Regard interloqué de mon vis à vis.

"Je veux dire... Peut être que... Il a fait un truc génial et emportée par l'émotion... ?"

D'ailleurs en parlant de gosses, Remus en voudra un jour ou pas ? La lycanthropie, c'est pas héréditaire ?

_Mais t'as fini avec tes pensées parasites ! Et... Oh le nuuuul ! Il sait même pas que la lycanthropie, c'est par contamination !_

Non mais je sais, c'est bon ! Roooh... Mais c'est héréditaire ou pas ?

_Non ! Maintenant, tais toi et console mon meilleur ami !_

Ma meilleure amiie.. Je serais toujours là pour toi... Hum.

_Je te savais pas fan de cette chanteuse moldue ! Comment elle s'appelle déjà... Mollie ?_

Lorie ! Et je suis pas fan... J'aime bien ses chansons c'est tout.

_Oh alleeeezzz... Je parie que si je vais dans ton dortoir je trouverais un poster d'elle accroché au dessus de ton lit !_

Trois en fait. Et merde. L'information m'a échappé et, trop tard, L'autre s'en est emparé. Son sourire s'élargit. D'ailleurs, vous avez déjà senti quelqu'un sourire mentalement dans votre esprit ? C'est vraiment pas une sensation agréable, vous pouvez me croire. C'est comme des bulles de bonheur qui éclate dans le cortex. (Si on tape ton blaze, sur google image, on apprend tout sur toi rien que sur la... Première page. Bon, vais arrêter les chansons moldues. Peut être après une petite reprise de Gangnam Style ?)

"Quel truc génial ?"

Oups. Regard glacial. M'étonne de pas être congelé sur place, là.

"Heum... Et si tu lui demandais ?"

Sauvé. Le nommé vient d'arriver.

Lupin, t'as une haleine de fauve et tu t'habilles comme un chien mais jamais j'ai été aussi content de te voir.

_Eh, c'est blessant ça ! Un chien c'est plus classe !_

Un païen, tu préfères ?

"Heum... Sirius ? Pourquoi t'es habillé en femme, là ?"

_Mwahahahahah !_

Black. Je vais te décapiter.

"C'est une bonne question, Remus. Une très bonne question en réalité. Heu... J'aime le satin en fait.

-C'est pas du satin.

-... Oui très juste. Bah, j'aime mes pectoraux moulés dans un tissus à fleurs roses, nah !"

Roses ? Seigneur. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça. 'Fin bon, ce brave Lupin a d'autres soucis à se faire pour le moment apparemment. Au vu du regard que lui a dédié Potter, va y avoir du sang sur les murs. Pas que ça me déplaise d'ailleurs qu'ils s'entretuent. Du moment qu'ils ne me dérangent pas par des hurlements intempestifs, tout me va.

Potter est descendu de MON lit et se dirige; l'air plus que furieux, vers le loup garou. Il l'a attrapé par le bras et les deux se sont enfermés dans la salle de bain. (A se demander ce qu'ils vont y faire... Bon d'accord, j'arrête avec les sous entendus dégueulasses) Pour un peu, je le pleindrais. Presque. Les cris ont donc commencé, quelques temps après. (Bizarrement, c'était Potter qui mugissait.)

"COMMENT... T'AS... PU... LILY ! CONFIANCE !"

Se rendait il compte qu'il n'était même plus capable de faire des phrases complètes ? Avec un soupir, je finis par écraser mon oreiller contre mon visage. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais pouvoir m'endormir rapidement ? Avec la singulière impression que l'amour n'était là que pour les idiots, je me blottis enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

**Disclaimer: Je crois bien que J. K. Rowling a fait un infarctus. **

**Bon ? Mauvais ? Horrible ? Please, review !**


	3. Chapter 3: Trompé dans la grande Salle

**POV Sirius:**

Lorsque je fus réveillé par les trépignements de James, j'ai tout de suite su que l'autre était pas content. Prononçant d'obscures malédictions à l'adresse de l'inventeur du rouge et or, il s'était levé et enfermé dans les sanitaires. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas son point de vue. C'est plus le vert et argent qui me donne la nausée, moi. Et la tête de Snape aussi.

_J'ai la même tête que toi, imbécile !_

Certes. En attendant, lorsque l'on finit par sortir de la salle de bain, ce fut un James des plus surexcité qui nous tomba dessus. J'ai sincérement craint pour la santé de ce dernier d'ailleurs. Il a manqué de se faire évincérer. Grâce à de la pure volonté, Snape réussit à ne pas l'envoyer contre un mur.

_Pourtant, croyez moi, c'était pas l'envie qui me manquait._

Heureusement, Remus eut la bonne idée d'intervenir avant que le serpentard n'étrangle mon meilleur ami.

_C'est dommage._

'Spèce de monstre !

_Hehe..._

Bref. (j'aime bien dire bref en fait.) Bref, nous avons fini par descendre à la Grande Salle en compagnie des Maraudeurs. (C'est bizarre de dire nous, ça me donne l'impression d'être bipolaire...)

_C'était une vraie torture._

Mais tais toi ! C'est moi qui raconte, d'abord ! Mais c'est vrai que pour Snapinounet, ç'avait pas l'air d'une partie de plaisir.

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je t'appelle pas Blackinounet moi !_

Ouh... Arrête de me draguer, coquin !

_... Raaaahhhh !_

Donc je disais, Snapinounet d'amouuuur était de très mauvais poil, ce matin. Et il était tellement plongé dans des promesses de mort, de sang et de larmes, détresse et autres joyeusetés, qu'il s'était pas rendu compte qu'il allait machinalement s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Moi, je rigolais bien en imaginant sa tête quand il s'en rendrait compte.

_Et tu ne m'as rien dis, raclure !_

Voyons Severus... Comme si je pouvais imaginer que t'allais t'y installer et commencer à manger, hein ? En attendant, si j'ai pas pu voir ta tête, t'aurais du voir celle de Lucius ! A mourir de rire !

_Ah, tu trouves ? C'est pas exactement l'adjectif que j'aurais employé, hein._

Roh... Pourquoi tant de sarcasmes ? Tu blesses mon petit coeur tout doux.

_Toi et ton coeur tout doux vous pouvez aller vous faire..._

Stop ! Pas devant les enfants voyons ! Si tu veux, on pourra s'arranger dans le dortoir tout à l'heure...

_... Envie de vomir._

Tiens ? Tu n'as pas follement envie de moi et de mon corps d'apollon ? Bon allez maintenant tu te tais, je finis de raconter !

Donc, Snape s'est rendu compte, tout en mâchant, qu'il n'était pas sur la bonne table. Faut dire qu'avec la totalité des serpentards le regardant de travers, il pouvait pas trop faire autrement. A moins d'être totalement inconscient. Ou suicidaire. Mais c'est là qu'il m'a étonné. Au lieu de se liquéfier sur place comme le trouillard qu'il est (_Eh ! Je te permets pas_ ! Pas grave mon chou, je me permets tout seul) notre petit Serpentard a donc contrôlé au maximum le tremblement de ses genoux et a continué à manger. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Black ?"

C'était Lucius qui avait parlé. En insistant tellement sur mon nom, qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une insulte. Je finirais par en être vexé. Snapinounet a donc planté mes beaux yeux dans ceux, glauques, de son vis à vis. (D'ailleurs, en vous parlant des yeux de Lucius, je vous avais déjà raconté non ? Non ? En gros, un citron bien vert plus les yeux du Serpentard égal hurlement de fillette. Non, je ne détaillerais pas plus, on s'éloigne du sujet.) Bref. Snape fixa donc Lucius droit dans les yeux, avala calmement sa bouchée de pain et fit:

"Rien qui t'intéresse... _Lucius_."

J'aurais applaudi. Autant de mépris dans une phrase, j'aurais pas cru ça possible. L'autre non plus vu la rougeur qui envahit son cou. (Je croyais qu'il rougissait qu'en présence de Narcissa. Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il glousse qu'avec elle en tout cas.)

"T'es au courant que t'es pas sur la table des gryffondorks ?"

Snape poussa un long soupir, regarda le blond d'un air las avant de déclarer:

"Lucius, tu m'emmerdes. J'attends mon frère. Regulus. (Bonne excuse, très bonne excuse !) Tu vois qui c'est ou tu veux un dessin ?"

Euh... Là il surjoue un peu ma personnalité. Je suis taquin, pas fou, juste taquin ! En attendant, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour ma gueule d'ange (Oui, maléfique, si vous y tenez...) en voyant Malefoy serrer le poing. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous sauter à la gorge. Mais il finit par se reprendre et avec un sourire perfide, continua:

"Regulus ? Hum... Il doit encore être en train de dormir. Sa nuit a du plutôt être mouvementée... Son copain n'a pas voulu le laisser tranquile."

Si j'avais eu une mâchoire, elle en serait tombée. Regulus ? Gay ?

"En fait, c'était une fille."

Mon frère venait de se glisser à coté de moi et bailla.

"Qu'est ce tu fous là, toi ?"

M'ouais. On a connu acceuil plus chaleureux. Pauvre Snape. Je savais pas du tout ce qu'il allait trouver pour s'en sortir...

"T'as eu des nouvelles de maman ?

-Pas depuis une semaine, pourquoi ?

-Hum..."

Sans répondre à mon frère, (pas fou non plus !) Snape se leva, prit le dernier croissant et s'en alla avec un salut moqueur tout à fait Siriusain. Oh Merlin ! Ce type est un génie ! Quelle classe ! Quel culot ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Merci Dieu de m'avoir laissé voir ça... Ainsi Snape se dirigea vers James, Peter et Remus qui avaient l'air ahuri. Sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors qui avaient entendu, il s'affala à coté de Remus.

_Ouais et c'est là que ta copine s'est jetée sur moi en hurlant._

Oui, je peux comprendre qu'elle est été un peu trop impulsive.

_Un peu trop ? Elle a failli finir avec un couteau entre les deux yeux !_

Bah, heureusement que tu t'es contenu alors !

_Ouais. Et après t'as rugi: "NE TOUCHE PAS A MA COPINE !" ou un truc du même genre._

Y avait un enfoiré d'abord.

_Hein ? _

C'était "ENFOIRE ! TOUCHE PAS A MA COPINE !"

_Et pourquoi déjà ?_

Parce que... Heum... Tu l'embrassais !

_Nuance ! C'est elle qui embrassait ! Moi j'étais juste trop surpris pour me défendre !_

Avoue que ça t'a fait plaisir quand même.

_Non. _

Si.

_Non._

Si.

_Rah, ta gueule ! _

Heum... Problème.

_Quoi ?_

Lucius Malefoy et ses gardes du corps à dix heures.

_Meeeerde..._

**Disclamer: Noooooon ! Vous suicidez pas J. K. Rowling !**

**Alors merci aux reviewers, j'espère que c'est assez drôle :p Merci de laisser des reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Déclaration

Ouh. C'est tout blanc. Vais essayer de me lever... Argh ! Mal. Vraiment mal. Je vais vomir en fait. Ouais. Pas une mauvaise idée. Je vomirais. Si jamais je pouvais me redresser suffisament pour ça... Vaut mieux pas tenter le diable. Ohhh... Mes côtes...

_T'en as deux de cassées._

Black ?

_Non. La reine d'Angleterre, crétin._

Ahah. Très drôle, abruti. Bon, tu veux bien être gentil et m'expliquer pourquoi je suis en face d'un Malefoy dont le nez semble être passé sous le poing d'Hagrid et qui tente de m'étrangler par la seule force de sa pensée ?

_Pour son nez, c'est simple. Il s'est mangé le poing de Goyle._

D'accord... Tas fumé quoi, aujourd'hui ? Goyle ? L'esclave de ce type ? Montrer assez d'intelligence pour se rebeller ?

_Accidentellement. Il s'est mangé le poing de Goyle accidentellement, sale niais. _

Laisse moi deviner. Ca a à voir avec mes côtes.

_Bravooo ! Vous pouvez revenir en deuxième semaine !_

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?!

_T'as été pas gentil avec le petit Lucius, il s'est fâché tout plein et a décidé de te fouttre la raclée du siècle, à moins que tu t'excuses. Sauf que toi , en tant que gros gros méchant, t'as préféré lui cracher au visage. (Remarque, c'était joli) Il a failli se mettre à pleurer, notre mignon Serpentard. Mais Goyle a préféré t'envoyer son poing en pleine face et t'as fait la chose la plus lâche que t'as jamais faite: T'as projeté ton genou dans les parties de Crabe. Qui t'a laissé tomber forcément. Donc, le poing de Goyle est passé à un cheveu et est parti s'écraser contre le nez trop parfait du gentil blondinet. Qui s'est mit à beugler comme un veau. Crabe, une main sur la zigounette, l'autre sur l'épaule de son maître, tentait de le consoler de son gros chagrin pendant que Goyle t'envoyait des coups de pied dans les côtes. Elles ont craqué, t'as eu mal, tu t'es évanoui comme une femelette. Puis James t'a trouvé et emmené à l'infirmerie où t'attendait Lucius. The end._

Ah.

_Ouais._

Et pourquoi "La chose la plus lâche que j'ai jamais faite" ?

_Mais, y a des endroits où on frappe pas, voyons ! C'est dans le code du parfait gentleman bagarreur, on frappe pas sous la ceinture, ça déshonore !_

Ah, et se faire tabasser par un mec pendant qu'un autre t'immobilise, t'appelles ça comment ?

_C'est pas non plus de l'héroïsme, mais c'est toléré._

Crétin. Je suis fatigué de t'entendre. Fatigué. Vraiment. Et pourquoi ils étaient pas là, les maraudeurs, hein ? Pour une fois qu'on avait besoin d'eux...

_C'est toi qui voulait un livre !_

Ouais. C'est pas ça qui t'aurais tué, hein.

_Mais, je t'avais dit de rester avec eux, t'as rien voulu entendre ! T'es vraiment un con..._

Vu tes notes, ta dernière remarque est légèrement déplacée, imbécile.

_Vas te faire foutre Snape._

Avec ta copine, je dis pas non.

_Essaye seulement. _

Avec joie !

_Snape, je te promets que dès que tu seras plus dans mon corps..._

Tu quoi ? Tu vas me frapper c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que j'en ai à battre ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

_Pardon ?! Je t'ai pas demandé de t'installer à la table des Serpentards, moi !_

Je te parle pas de ça ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait exploser la marmite de polynectar ! Rien, rien du tout ! Je n'aurais pas eu à inventer une excuse pour justifier ma présence dans ma propre maison, j'aurais pas eu à réconforter Potter ! Et plus que tout, je n'aurais pas eu à te supporter !

_Je suis désolé d'être un tel poids pour toi ! _

Tu peux !

_Je n'imaginais pas que tu souffrais autant ! Pauvre petit Snapinounet, il est pas aussi aimé et choyé qu'il devrait l'être !_

Sans toi, je n'aurais pas eu à parier ma peau pour sauver ta réputation !

_QUOI ?! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE J'EN AI A FOUTRE DE MA REPUTATION !_

ALORS POURQUOI TU GUEULES ?!

_PARCE QUE J'AI EU PEUR POUR TOI, CONNARD !_

**Oui, oui je sais, ce chapitre est un peu nul mais bon... Faut bien faire avancer l'histoire non ? (Pis surtout j'avais plus d'idées) Alors merci pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ^^ Promis la prochaine fois, je réponds par les pseudos x) Pis Sirius il va revenir dans le prochain chapitre en tant que narrateur vu que vous l'aimez bien ^^ Je veux bien des revieeeeews !**

**(P.S: c'est bon J. K. Rowling s'est suicidée, tout me revient ! MWAHAHAH ! Comment ça non ?)**


	5. Chapter 5: Bordel monstre à Poudlard

**Eh, bien je ne pensais pas que mon chapitre quatre serait aprécié ^^ Je vais répondre à quelques reviews donc (fait, ceux qui me viennent à l'esprit xD) **

**Eren-Black: Contente que la fic te plaise :D Bon après tu vas sans doute te marrer en lisant ce chapitre qui est... Heu... Totalement délirant xD Je devais remplacer le chap'4 avec en faisant quelques rectifications mais en réalité, quand j'ai vu que il y avait des réponses positives je l'ai laissé. Mais comme j'aime énormément ce chapitre, je l'ai apporté ici après quelques modifications ^^ Par contre, dans l'original, Dumbledore était en drag queen. Pas dans celui ci désolée xD (en fait ce message est pour tous les viewers)**

**ManoirMalfoy: Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, profite en bien x)**

**Lolina: Ne meurs pas ce sera dommage :) **

**Bon les autres, je vais faire un effort de me rappeler de vos pseudos, promis ! Je mettrais ma réponse dans le prochain chapitre pour ceux que j'ai oublié ^^ En tout cas, ça fait vachement plaisir de lire des reviews ^^**

PARCE QUE J'AI EU PEUR POUR TOI, CONNARD !

...

Euh... Attends là. Arrêt sur image. J'ai quand même pas dit ça à Monsieur j'ai-les-cheveux-gras-donc-je-suis ? Si ? Non. Non, non, j'ai pas dit ça. Ahah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Il va croire que... Ahah, c'est ridicule ! N'est ce pas Snevillus ?

...

Snape ?

...

Severus ?!

_Siriusounet d'amoûûûûûûûûûûûûûr ! Tu vas me faire rougir, grand fou !_

Non, mais non mais non ! Te fais pas d'idées, pervers !

_Roh... T'es si chou ! Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant... C'est surprenant !_

Ne t'imagine rien, Snivellus ! C'était une inquiétude basée sur mon corps !

_Oh là là... J'ai fait des cheveux blancs à Blackychouchou ! C'est flatteur, mignon !_

Bon. Y a pas à dire, j'ai déteint sur ce crapeau. Ce mec est un troll. De catégorie A, avec de la compote moisie en guise de cerveau. Va danser en string devant ta mère, stupide Serpentard !

_Mon amour... Pourquoi tant de haine ?_

Je vais le bouffer.

_Owiiii ! Mange moi !_

...

Alors que j'allais laisser libre cours à mes instincts les plus sanguinaires, un troupeau de première année, bêtise C, intellect Z et beauté Y fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie, sous les yeux amusés de Lucius. Les gamins se figèrent en voyant Snape et s'enfuirent dans la minute en riant comme des bossus.

_Black ? Y a un truc que t'as oublié de me dire ? (T'as vu ! J'ai abandonné le Blackychouchou !)_

Mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais pressentiment. Et je dis pas uniquement cela parce que Lucius a sorti un appareil photo d'on ne sait où (_Moi je dirais de son cu..._Curricaleum Vital !) et nous mitraille avec. Snape, regardes toi dans une glace, tu veux ?

Ce crétin hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter. (Et non, pas par balle, dommage.)

_Bordel de Dieu !_

Merlin ! Je vais les tuer...

_VENGEAAAAAAANCE !_

OUIIIIIIII !

_SUS A L'ENNEMIIIIII !_

ON VA LEUR FAIRE LA PEAAAAAAAAU !

_ET J'AI UNE IDEEEEEEEEE !_

JE T'ECOUUUUTE !

[...]

ET CA PEUT MARCHEEEEEEER ?

_T'ARRETE DE GUEULEEEEEER !_

D'ACCOOOOORD ! (Chuchote:) Et ça peut marcher ?

_Oui. C'est pas simple, carrément dangereux et sacrément long mais oui ça marchera !_

Oh, quel pied !

_Hi han !_

Snapinounet ferma les yeux, maudit au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois Malefoy et fini par sombrer dans un sommeil vengeur. Je le comprenais pour une fois. Des oreilles d'âne ! Sur le front en plus ! Grrr... C'est un truc qui va mettre du temps à disparaître ! Plus aucune réputation ! Ouin !

**Un mois plus tard: **

Tiens, il est sympa le mur, là. Suffisamment épais pour ne pas se fissurer si il s'explose la boîte cranienne dessus. Oui, pas une mauvaise idée... Allons, allons ! Albus Dumbledore ne se mutile pas pour si peu ! Le grand, le beau, le bon ne se met pas à hurler et à sauter dans tous les sens pour..._ ça._

Mais, par le caca de Merlin, qui a eut l'idée la plus fumeuse de l'année ? Qui a foutu un bordel pareil dans son école à lui tout seul ? Qui ? Il va découper le ou les coupables en morceaux. Les faire frire lanière par lanière. Avant de les ramener à la vie juste pour le plaisir de les buter une seconde fois. Une troisième. Une quatrième. Et quand il en aura marre de gaspiller sa salive à leur hurler dessus, il les noiera. Et les renverra chez eux par paquet de dix grammes. (Je vous dis pas la surprise, le matin...) Ouais, ça le défoulera bien ça. Super bien, même. Si seulement il pouvait étrangler quelqu'un là, tout de suite... Pas de volontaires ?

Faut dire que Dumbledore avait une bonne raison pour péter un plomb. Un sacré paquet de bonnes raisons, même. Il regardait, avec une vague envie de pleurer (ou de vomir, il savait pas bien), Hagrid et Slughorn se battre pour ses beaux yeux. Après un corps à corps épique, le maître des potions avait malencontrueusement planté férocement ses dents dans la joue d'Hagrid, en s'étouffant à cause des poils. Hagrid, en rugissant de douleur, tabassait le ventre tonneau du professeur qui resserrait courageusement sa prise. Autour d'eux, Rusard sautillait sur la pointe des pieds, tel un troll de niveau sept, et comptait les points. S'il n'y avait que cela...

Le directeur regarda le foutoir qui avait envahi la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait qualifier tout cela que par: Putain de bordel de merde. (Ah ah, c'était monsieur Jeu de Mots !)

La plupart des Serpentards s'étaient trouvés une fibre fleur bleue et embrassaient tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. (Comprenant: Serdaigles, gryffondors, Poufsouffles, autres Serpentards, professeurs, elfes de maison, rats, corbeaux, pommes (dont certaines décédaient, tragiquement croquées) renards, zoophiles, et autres) Les quelques serpentards, qui n'étaient pas occupés à mélanger salive et miasmes, avaient commencé une bataille de nourriture contre les Gryffondors, un poil trop motivés. (Y avait déjà eu cinq crises d'épilepsie) Albus cessa de compter les points lorsque ce furent carrément les plats entiers qui volèrent d'un coin à l'autre de la salle. Découragé, il regarda les serdaigles brûler tous les bouquins qu'ils trouvaient et essayer de noyer les poufsouffles dans des carafes pleines de jus. (Et non pas de citrouille...) Leurs victimes, d'ordinaire si douces et si patientes, se défendaient à coups de fleurs. Avec le pot. Chourave avait manqué d'en faire un arrêt cardiaque et était partie expliquer à ses propres élèves ce que ça faisait d'avoir un sécateur dans le crâne, entre autres.

Dumbledore manqua de tomber de sa chaise en voyant la professeur la plus sévère de Poudlard, le Professeur Mc Gonnagal, en train de faire un streap tease endiablé sur la table des gryffondors. Qui s'en foutaient comme l'an quarante des sous vêtements en cuir de la vieille dame, permettez moi de vous le dire.

En cet instant précis, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand directeur de Poudlard, était au bord des larmes. C'est pas se qui s'arrangea lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix et Remus ayant abandonné livres, baguettes et chaises pour faire un concours de celui qui crache le plus loin. Et lorsqu'il vit James Potter sauter sur un Voldemort terrorisé et tenter de lui arracher ses vêtements alors que le pauvre Mangemort fuyait à toutes jambes... En apercevant Lucius Malefoy en pleurs à l'idée que Peter Petigrew pouvait ne pas l'aimer, Albus senti la fatigue la plus vivace se frayer un chemin dans son être.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'en dehors de la salle, les elfes se jetaient sur des élèves pour leur faire manger les brosses à récurer, les tableaux se laissaient tomber sur les têtes de pioche, les potions bouillonantes explosaient, le saule cogneur s'amusait, les élèves apprenaient à voler sans balais, certains se retrouvèrent avec des oreilles de lapin, des pieds de boucs, d'autres en veracrasses... Se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, le directeur se consola en se disant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire... Et ohh, comme il se trompait ! Et ohh, comme il l'ignorait !

**Et voilà, un chapitre de fait ! Ouf ! J'aimerais vraiment des réponses dessus, je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois ^^ Bon, je veux bien des idées si vous voulez un truc particulier dans le prochain chapitre... Merci pour les reviews ^^**

**Alors, oui, Voldemort est dans ce chapitre parce qu'il est retourné planquer son horcruxe à Poudlard, d'abord ! **


	6. Chapter 6: Vive les Bisounours !

**Juishi: surprise...**

**Melfique: Ahah, voilà la suite x) **

**EirenBlack: Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, j'ai cherché une idée pour y mettre un Albus en Drag queen. C'est pas exactement ça encore. Mais bon, lis, tu comprendras après x) Quand au sentimentalisme... J'essaye, promis !**

**Melifa luna (tu excuseras, je suis pas sûre du tout de l'orthographe): Accroche toi à tes souliers, voilà une suite... Bisounoursante.**

**Ce qui explique en fait le chapitre qui a mit du temps à cogner à la porte de mon imagination (il est revenu en même temps que mon prof de géo. Est ce une coincidence ? En tout cas, si j'en imagine d'autres comme ça dans son cours, je l'épouse !) **

Donc. Rien ne peut être pire.

*_Bouf !_*

Non. Non, non, non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Non... Veux pas ! Z'êtes que des méchants, d'abord ! Pas en bisounoouuuuuuuuurs ! Avec un tutu rose, en plus ! Albus songea très sérieusement à se précipiter du haut de la tour d'astronomie tout en s'arrachant la barbe de désespoir. Avec son pelage violet et sa voix haut perchée, il ferait battre les coeurs.

Un pelage violet... Nom de Dieu... Mais... Why ? De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être plus gênant que cet instant présent. Non. Même la fois où il avait été sous Imperium et était parti faire du surf à poil. Pas grand chose, me direz vous. Mais quand on est le très digne directeur de Poudlard, être tiré nu par une bagnole dans les rues moldues, en beuglant: "Baby, baby, baby, ohooh !" ça a quelque chose d'humiliant. Mais rien de comparable avec la situation présente. Nom... De... Dieu...

Albus regarda le petit coeur rouge brodé sur sa poitrine, sentant sa virilité en prendre un méchant coup. (dont elle ne se relèvera jamais d'ailleurs, mourante comme elle l'était. Ce qui explique pourquoi Dumbledore aimait les soutiens gorges à la fin de sa vie. Bref.) Après s'être désolé sur son sort un petit instant, Dumby releva la tête et croisa le regard d'un bisounours jaune citron. Le nounours regarda Albus. Albus regarda le nounours. Bref. Ils se regardèrent. Le nounours se jeta sur le directeur, le faisant dégringoler de son trône. Entre nous, crever égorgé par un bisounours n'a rien de très glorieux. C'est même un peu ridicule. Albus semble être de notre avis, vu le stupéfix surpuissant qui fit voler l'agresseur.

Le directeur se releva, les cheveux (et la barbe !) dressés sur la tête (Vu leur longueur, faut pas rater ça) et fixa, légèrement hors de lui, les lettres luisantes qui s'étendaient juste sous son nez.

"_Cette magnifique farce vous a été jouée par Patmol et le Prince de Sang Mêlé. FAIL_ !"

Alors... Autant le Prince de Sang Mêlé, il ne connaissait pas. Patmol par contre... C'était un homme mort.

"SIRIUS BLACK ! !"

**...**

En entendant mon nom si mélodieux, mon serpentard à moi s'arracha au spectacle d'un Remus Lupin et d'une Bellatrix Black occupés à se dévorer en commençant par la langue. (Je sens que le réveil va être dur pour certains... Pensons à acheter un stock de brosses à dents pour Mumus, va en avoir besoin !)

_Je ne suis pas à toi !_

Voyons, mon amour... Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

_Tu savais bien que je ne supporte pas l'alcool._

Je remercierais jamais assez James... Sept Whisky pur feu... T'as flirté avec le coma éthylique, qu'est ce que je me suis marré ! En tout cas...

_Pas que je veuille changer de sujet mais... Dis moi, cher Sirius, n'est ce pas le vieux chouté aux sorbets au citron qui vient vers nous ?_

Ah. Si, ça m'en a tout l'air.

_Eclaire ma lanterne, ne serait ce pas lui qui a hurlé ton nom à en faire trembler les murs ?_

Je le crains.

_Soyons parfaitement clair: Il a l'apparence d'un bisounours, là ?_

COURS AMSTERIXM, COURS ! !

Snapinounuche tourna les talons et prit les jambes à son cou. Mais disons, sa fuite fut stoppée par une papatte griffue qui s'abattit sur son col. Ses jambes étant déjà loin et sa tête faisant du surplace, cet imbécile se retrouva à l'horizontal au dessus du sol (_Yodaaaaa !_) avant de s'écraser comme une buse.

Imbécile à l'idiotie huileuse... Je t'avais dit de dégager.

_QI de chou fleur. Pour se cacher où et pendant combien de temps ?_

_..._

_Allez, pleure pas, j'ai une idée. Si tout se passe bien, on retourne chez les gryffondorks ce soir. _

Et dans le pire des cas ?

_On est empaillés sur place._

Génial.

**...**

Lorsqu'on est ressorti du bureau, j'étais pas loin de me taper une crise cardiaque, hein. C'était limite. Snape avait réussi le tour de force de ne pas nous faire renvoyer, arguant son innocence sur toute l'histoire. Et il était convaincant, l'animal ! Insistant sur le fait que jamais il n'aurait eu la crétinerie crasse de signer son propre méfait par un surnom connu de tout le monde. Que ça semblait évident qu'on avait voulu lui faire porter le chapeau. Albus avait été ébranlé. Il avait pâlit un peu sous son pelage d'un joli lilas. Il n'était pas encore convaincu. Jusqu'au coup de grâce. Snapinou lui avait confié que si il semblait immobile, c'est qu'il se cherchait pour se rouler un énorme patin, tant il avait envie de s'embrasser.

_C'tait quoi ce sourire compatissant du vieux ?_

Ensuite, le serpentard avait semblé trouver Albus à son goût et tenta de le draguer, à grands renforts d'oeillades prometteuses et de chuchotements lascifs. Dumbledore nous mit donc à la porte. Sans un mot de plus.

Bon. Ce mec... Je le sais culotté. Je le sais rusé. Mais là, c'est juste du génie. A l'état pur. J'arrive pas à y croire. On devrait être à bord du Poudlard Espress en ce moment mais il a empêché la punition et nous a lavé de tous soupçons, s'arrangeant au passage à faire peser lesdits soupçons sur Lucius et sa bande, arguant qu'ils avaient semblé trouver ça drôle. Il avait berné le plus grand esprit de sa génération avec son ton désolé, séducteur, rieur, catastrophé. Il avait berné Albus Dumbledore avec le plus grand jeu d'acteur de tous les temps. Ce. Mec. Est. Un génie.

Au moment même où cette réflexion se laissait aller, une furie blonde se jeta sur Snapy et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Eilenn !

NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

_Quoi ?!_

Ne l'embrasse pas !

_Heum... C'est elle qui m'embrasse. Moi je m'en passerais bien, crois moi. Je vais pas te la piquer, où est le problème ?_

C'est vrai ça. Ou est le problème ? C'est pas comme si elle savait... Et je suis pas jaloux au départ. Donc. Où est le problème ?

...

Servillus ?

_... Dis moi, Sirius, de qui es tu jaloux, en réalité ?_

Hein ?

_Tu es jaloux de moi parce que je l'embrasse ou... Est ce que tu es jaloux d'elle parce qu'elle m'embrasse ?_

De quoi... KWA ?!

_Réponds à ma question, Sirius. _

Bien... Bien sûr que je suis jaloux de toi ! Je ne suis pas gay !

_M'ouais..._

Et de toute façon... Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

...

Severus ?

_C'est la première fois que tu ne déformes pas mon prénom._

C'est vrai.

_Tu vois que tu peux être très joyeux, quand tu t'y mets._

Heiiiiiiiin ?! CRETIN !

_Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite chouquette au sucre. On en reparlera._

Il n'y a rien à redire, sombre idiot ! Imbécile patenté ! Stupide serpent !

_Niark._

**Alors ? Pas trop horrible ? Vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ? Des conseils, des idées ? Des reviews ? Sinon, je fais une dépression, d'abord ! Siou plaît ! Pas trop chiant ? Pas trop niant niant ?**


	7. Chapter 7: Magie de la forêt

**Alors oui je sais. C'est la St valentin alors forcément, vous vous êtes en train de vous dire que je vous ai pendu un truc bien niais pour fêter ça. Alors réellement, je ne sais pas. Je pense pas xD Pour les besoins de la fic, je suis repassée à la troisième personne pour les actions. Ouiii, y a des pensées mais celles de Sirius sont en gras et celles de Snape sont en italiques. Je sais. Compliqué. u.u Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre a faillit devenir Lemon et ça doit sans doute être l'un de mes préférés ^^ On va voir si vous allez deviner rapidement ce qu'ils font et où ils sont...**

**JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAR LA, LES ASSIETTES ! !**

_Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle, des assiettes !_

**Hum... Oui certes. Mais... Heu... Bref ! Oh ! Notre copain lecteur ! Comment tu vas, l'ami ? **

_Tu cherches à détourner la conversation ! Et... Imbécile ! Il peut pas te répondre !_

**(Mince, je suis fait ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais vivant ! *fuis*) C'est vrai que techniquement parlant, c'est pas super simple.**

_Im-bé-ci-le._

**Tu te répètes chou. (A la crème !) Pas d'autres insultes en stock ?**

_Va sucer un tigre du bengale atteint de rage sous un saule cogneur, ça m'évitera de revoir ta sale face !_

**Bouh. Pourquoi tant de hai...**

_Si tu me sors dans ce monde si beau si pur et si mignon, je saute._

**Je n'oserais pas voyons ! (D'où ?)**

_Hum... De la tour d'astronomie._

**Voilà qui promet un spectacle interessant... Te voir faire le saut de l'ange, gracieux, tes cheveux huilés volant derrière toi... Mais tu attendras qu'on retrouve ton corps pour faire du saut en parachute sans parachute.**

_*Découragement total* Ouin. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois te supporter d'abord ?_

**Aucune idée. Bon faut que tu te remettes à chercher maintenant, mon petit serpent tout fourbe !**

_Fourbe ? FOURBE ?! Tu te fous de qui ? Qui c'est qui est en train de patoger dans la boue en essayant de réparer tes conneries ?_

**Mes**** conneries ? C'était pas une connerie, tout le monde aurait réagit de la même façon !**

_Ah, parce que essayer de me noyer dans un chaudron chauffé à blanc et plein de polynectar -le faisant exploser au passage- c'est un comportement jugé NORMAL ?_

**OUI ! *Rugissement triomphant***

_... ! ! ! MAIS VA MOURIR !_

**Tu te répètes, tu te répètes !**

_... *Ecumant de rage*_

**Allez, pleure pas et continue à chercher, faut retrouver ton corps.**

_Ouin._

Maudissant encore Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor et tous les Saints du paradis, et maudissant par dessus tout un gryffondor bien particulier, qu'il rêvait de tuer, d'embrasser, d'étriper, d'éborgner, Severus se releva et fit lentement le tour des arbustes. Rien. Nada. Niet. Nunca.

_Bon, il est passé où ?_

**Plus loin, je dirais...**

_Et merde._

Ne rajoutant rien -Eh, oh, c'est pas non plus un trouillard !- Snape inspira un bon coup et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs douteuses de la forêt interdite. Bon. Pour l'instant, aucune bête immonde ne lui avait sauté à la gorge, à part l'atmosphère moite et lourde. Severus se mit à marcher. Avant de se rendre compte très rapidement d'un problème. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans l'humus collant des sous-bois et engluait ses semelles dans le sol. Au bout de dix petites minutes, Severus en avait ras le bol. ('Fin, plus ras le cul, pour tout vous dire. Fichues racines !) Il arrachait, pour ce qui lui semblait la millionème fois, son pied du sol lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil une forme sombre étalée dans les fougères. Retenant un hoquet d'excitation, il s'approcha, s'agenouilla et retourna le corps.

**Hum... Oui, ces cheveux nourris à l'huile, ce teint blafard, ce nez de corbeau... Oui c'est lui notre très peu régretté Snivellus national ! :D**

_La ferme._

Et pour une fois, Sirius la ferma. (En fait, il était mortifié parce qu'il venait de penser que Sev' était quand même mignon. Un peu.) Les deux observèrent pendant un petit moment le corps qui respirait laborieusement, difficilement. Et ce qui se passa ensuite...

Aucun ne surent jamais qui avait fait le geste, qui l'avait amorçé. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux se penchèrent et embrassèrent l'homme à terre.

Au moment même où les lèvres s'éffleurèrent, tout fut fini. Tout rentra dans l'ordre. Severus récupéra son corps dans un hoquet de douleur, Sirius le sien avec soulagement. Cependant... Si tout fut fini, ils devaient s'arrêter. Ils voulaient s'arrêter. Mais ne le purent tout simplement pas.

Car au moment même où leurs lèvres s'éffleurèrent, leurs coeurs s'emballèrent, les souffles se firent hératiques. Le sang rugissait dans leurs veines.

Et presque par réflexe, presque inconsciemment, ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre. Sirius emprisonna les lèvres de Severus, les libérant pour mieux les retrouver, pour mieux les captiver. Il les mordait, les léchait, les écrasait contre les siennes presque durement. Férocement. Severus ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Tout ce qui n'était pas Sirius et sa peau, Sirius et ses lèvres, Sirius et son corps n'existait plus.

Et pour la première fois, la toute première fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Avec un hoquet surpris, ils sentirent la chaleur moite de l'autre envahir la leur. Et un combat commença. Un combat, une guerre où chacun de battait, luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, rendre l'autre fou de désir, s'enferrant peu à peu dans leur propre piège.

Sirius gémissait, à l'unisson avec l'autre. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Et lorsque Severus l'attrapa par le col pour l'attirer sur lui, Sirius sentit que le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même s'évapora. Plus près. Toujours plus près.

Ainsi, Sirius rendit les armes avec bonheur, se jetant sur Severus toujours au sol. Et crut défaillir. Enivré par sa peau, hypnotisé par son odeur. Et il perdit totalement la tête. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous la chemise du Serpentard, explorant le moindre recoin de son corps, le découvrant comme un aveugle, déclenchant des frissons à chaque fois qu'un bouton cédait, chaque fois que la peau effleurait la peau. Chaque fois que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Le gryffondor eut un mouvement de surprise en sentant les mains de l'autre se refermer contre ses hanches. _Et bordel, qu'est ce que c'était bon !_

Il était prêt à lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, sur le champs lorsque Severus parvint à gémir:

_"Bl... Black..."_

Le concerné grogna contre sa bouche.

_"Black... On est pas tout seuls..."_

Ah. Sirius s'arracha à regrets des lèvres si tentantes. Tour de tête à 180 degrés. Ah oui, en effet.

_"Bonjour, amis centaures ! Belle journée n'est ce pas ? Bon, c'est pas que vous gênez mais on est un peu occupés là. Vous pouvez revenir plus tard ?"_

Les arcs se tendirent, les flèches prêtes à se nicher au fond de la poitrine.

_"Hum... A ce que je vois, c'est non ?"_

Sirius se leva doucement, aidant Severus qui avait encore un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

_"Bon... Severus... COURS !"_

Et les deux adolescents détalèrent comme des lapins, s'aidant mutuellement pour éviter des contacts trop rapides avec le sol. Les centaures les regardèrent, goguenards. En voilà deux prêts à concurencer pour le record du monde du mec qui court le plus longtemps en apnée totale.

Lorsque les deux sorciers sortirent du bois, z'étaient pas loin de la crise d'athme de compétition. (Forcément, si on court sans respirer...) C'est en reprenant son souffle, les mains sur les genoux et le coeur au bord des lèvres que Sirius prit toute la mesure de la situation. Wow, putain. Il avait embrassé Snivellus. Il avait embrassé Snivellus et avait aimé ça ! Même adoré pour tout dire. Merde... Etait il tellement en manque que ça pour vouloir se repaître du bâtard ? Oui, c'était sûrement le manque. Il irait voir sa copine dès ce soir et l'enverrait au septième ciel. Ce soir ou avant si possible.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il surprit Snape refermer les boutons de sa chemise, son torse blafard tranchant avec la couleur carmin qu'avaient prises ses joues.

_"Heum..._

_-Ah._

_-Donc..._

_-Oui."_

Sirius sursauta. Un instant, il avait paru... Déçu ? Le regard un peu peiné que Severus lui lança avant de tourner les talons lui fit plus de mal que prévu. Plus de mal qu'il n'aurait dut l'accepter. Mais... Quoi ? Un garçon, c'est pas censé embrasser d'autres hommes hein ! Un garçon, ça sort avec des filles ! Et surtout, SURTOUT, ça bande pas comme un taureau parce qu'un autre gars lui a fourré la langue dans la gorge, hein !

Raaaaahh ! Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Surtout que c'était Snape quoi ! Snape l'infâme ! Le bâtard graisseux ! Le mec à "Levicorpus" ! C'était ridicule ! Sirius ne pouvait pas être de l'autre... L'autre bord et amoureux de Snape, quoi ! Parce que c'était Snape justement ! Rooh, il espérait qu'il tiendrait sa langue...

Et les oreilles tintant de gémissements qu'il aurait aimé transphormer en cris, Sirius fit claquer sa cape et se dirigea vers le lac glacé. Un plongeon lui fera la plus grand bien vu la brûlure de ses reins.

**Et voilààà ! Pour les réponses, je vais faire par mail, comme ça ça sera plus rapide pour moi ^^ Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Ouiiii, Sirius est choqué mais he ! Il est limite en train de se faire un auto coming out et venant d'une famille de sang purs où le moindre gay se ferait atomiser sur place, permettez qu'il disjoncte un peu ^^ D'ailleurs pour un prochain chapitre: Lemon ou pas ? Parce que si Lemon... xD **

**Pis, en plus essayez d'imaginer que le mec qui vous colle des boutons vous donne soudain une trique d'enfer. Faut pas être Einstein, ça fait peur xD Alors ? Ca mérite une review ? *Yeux plein d'espoir***

**Et non, je ne me fais pas de fric avec cette story ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Sev Je

"_Sev..._

_-Chuuuuuut..."_

D'une main ferme, le serpentard l'empêcha de prononcer un autre mot. Sirius aurait tant voulu le supplier de l'embrasser, de l'aimer une fois. Juste une fois. D'arrêter de jouer avec lui, d'arrêter de le torturer ainsi, de le laisser se repaître de son corps, de le laisser à lui. Pour quelques heures. De s'abandonner, enfin.

Mais cette main qui scellait ses lèvres l'empêcha de l'implorer comme il en mourrait d'envie.

Il n'avait plus que ses yeux gris pour s'exprimer. Yeux qui étincelaient et flamboyaient, pressant l'autre de faire le bon choix.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la main devint caresse, qui passa le long de sa mâchoire pour finir par crocheter sa nuque. Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Elles s'effleurèrent, se frolèrent, sans réellement se toucher. Dans un gémissement frustré, Sirius agrippa les cheveux de son amant et plaqua sans ménagement sa bouche contre la sienne. Hélas, déjà l'autre était loin, déjà il avait disparu de ses bras. Démuni, il observa un moment Severus qui semblait prêt à s'enfuir et qui s'amusait manifestement de la situation.

"_Qu'as-tu, Black ?"_ chuchota-t-il en le fixant, provocateur._ "Me désires-tu ? Me veux-tu ? _

_- Tu m'appartiens !"_ gronda l'animagus.

L'autre éclata de rire, une joie démentie par le sérieux de ses yeux.

_"Vraiment ? Alors prouve le moi. Fais moi crier Sirius. Je veux m'entendre hurler ton nom, le gémir, je veux m'entendre te supplier ! Fais moi tout ce que tu rêves de me faire... Et si tu arrives à me faire soupirer et pleurer, si tu arrives à me faire rire et grogner, alors je serais à toi. Entièrement et totalement à toi._

_-C'est un défi ?"_

L'autre ne répondit rien, il chassa une ou deux mèches de son front en le clouant de son regard beaucoup trop intense. Sirius eut un rictus haineux. Il se redressa, attrapa Severus à la gorge et l'attira vers lui.

"_Tu ne me résisteras pas." _

Il sentit Severus frissonner en entendant ces paroles, il le sentit frissonner et plaqua sa poitrine nue contre la sienne. Pour la deuxième fois, il goûtait au plaisir interdit de sa peau, sentait ses mucles rouler sous ses mains, éprouvait l'étreinte maladroite de l'autre. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du serpentard, l'étendant sous lui.

Puis il le couvrit de son propre corps. Et là...

Là ils crurent devenir fous de désir, ils se voulaient l'un l'autre, ils voulaient fusionner, dévorer l'autre de baisers. Tremblants, découvrant des sensations qu'ils auraient crus impossibles, ils se laissèrent finalement dépasser par les évènements.

Sirius happa les lèvres de Severus mais bientôt ça ne lui suffit plus. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus. Presque malgré lui, ses lèvres partirent à l'exploration du corps frémissant sous lui. Bientôt sa bouche fut enfouie dans son cou, léchant, suçotant, s'enivrant de chaque millimètre de peau. Ses mains couvrirent de caresses celui qui avait été assez fou pour lui refuser. Rapidement, l'autre soupira. Sirius ricana. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, semant envie et passion, ricanant de le voir gémir d'anticipation. Et lorsqu'enfin l'autre le maudit de toute la force de ses poumons, Sirius fondit en lui.

La sensation était divine ! Ses mains partout sur lui, qui effleuraient, embrasaient chaque morceau de peau, qui le rendait fou de désir, impossible à rassasier. Ses lèvres qui embrassaient son torse, ses larmes brûlantes qui coulaient, de douleur ou de joie il ne savait plus très bien... A chaque coup de rein, il arrachait gémissements et cris à l'autre. Qui finit par rendre les armes.

_"Sirius ! Sirius ! ! SIRIUS ! OH, PATMOL, TU TE REVEILLES OUI ?!"_

Et Sirius ouvrit les yeux sur des teintures rouges et un James qui avait sorti le verre d'eau glacée. _"Attends !"_ put-il glapir avant de recevoir le liquide en pleine figure.

_"James ! J'étais réveillé !_

_-Oups... Ah, oui en effet bien réveillé_ !" Sirius baissa le regard et rougit violemment. _"Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré de ce rêve qui devait être si agréable, mais on va être en retard en métamorphoses et la vieille Mcgo va nous faire la peau !"_

Sirius, qui avait fermé les yeux de lassitude, les rouvrit totalement paniqué.

_"Merde ! On est mardi ? Oh, par Merlin !"_

Sans un mot de plus, il se précipita au sol, attrapa un tas de vêtements qui traînait par là et les enfila avant de disparaître à la suite de ses amis. Heureusement que les robes de sorciers sont larges...

* * *

Severus était au fond de la salle, jouant avec sa plume. Il pensait. Et il avait de quoi ! La veille au soir... Il... Il avait... Embrassé... Sirius Black. Oh, bon dieu, rien qu'à l'imaginer... Bon. Il allait pas dire que ça l'avait dégoûté. Et c'est pas faute d'essayer de s'autopersuader. Mais la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes était encore bien trop présente pour qu'il puisse se berner. Il avait adoré. Il n'avait pas pensé que c'était son pire ennemi, que c'était un homme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait juste pensé à ses mains qui se plaquaient contre son torse, à lui qui frissonnait et à ses propres bras qui se refermaient sur les hanches de Black. Immonde, on est d'accord. Alors pourquoi est ce que ça l'obsédait ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le gryffondor entrer dans la salle et se figer en le voyant. Merdalors... Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Pourquoi il devait le persécuter tout le temps ? Déjà qu'il ne s'était pas remis de son rêve... Par Merlin, pourquoi il a rêvé qu'il couchait avec Snevillus ? C'est juste immonde ! Il lui fera payer ça...

Avec un sourire perfide, le gryffondor se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

_"T'as vu ça, Jamesy ? Servillus est de retour... Tu ne voudrais pas savoir où est qu'il est passé pendant un mois ?_

_-Sûrement avec ces pourris de Mangemorts."_ Grimaça son ami. _"Mais on ira lui faire un petit coucou après le cours, histoire de reprendre la main !"_

Sirius ricana, curieusement soulagé. Il allait lui apprendre au Serpentard ! Une punition qui lui fera comprendre qu'on ne ravit pas le coeur de Sirius Black sans s'en mordre les doigts !

**Raaah, ils sont pénibles hein ? Tout ce qu'on voudrait c'est qu'ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en roucoulant. Mais non ! Ils se sentent obligés de se taper dessus en hurlant des "Je t'aime ! Moi non plus !" Qui a cru qu'ils couchaient réellement ensemble ? Rah, plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus j'ai envie de la continuer ^^ C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ^^ Alors, vous aimez ce mini chapitre ? Quelques reviews seront un très bon baume pour mon petit coeur ^^ Et ça me ferait écrire super rapidement la suite ^^ Je suis désolée pour le mini Lemon un poil décevant mais c'est vachement dur à écrire sans mots crus et pour moi, lorsque on le fait, c'est pas purement physique c'est toutes les émotions que j'ai tenté de dépeindre ^^ Si vous avez des choses à faire corriger ou à me faire noter pour un prochain chapitre, c'est reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9: Je te hais car tu m'aimes

**Alors une mini suite ^^ Non, pas de Sev et les Maraudeurs, juste Sev' et Siri ^^ Comme promis, vont se taper dessus ^^ Vous pouvez aller regarder Smooth Criminal de Glee, ça va bien avec (seulement si vous prenez le temps de regarder la full performance)**

_"Le calamar a dut bien apprécier ton érection, lui !"_

Le choc le prit au dépourvu. Severus tituba, plié en deux. Et merde... Avant même qu'il ne puisse se redresser, articuler un mot, Sirius était sur lui et l'attrapa au col.

_"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !"_ Siffla le gryffondor.

_"Tu m'étonnes... T'es bien comme un chien, ta mémoire dépasse pas les cinq secondes !"_ Cracha l'autre.

Le poing s'écrasa contre son nez dans un craquement écoeurant. La tête du Serpentard partit en arrière et heurta violemment le mur.

_"Vas te faire foutre, Snape !_

_-T'aimerais ça, pas vrai ?"_

Sirius se jeta sur Severus et les deux roulèrent à terre, échangeant coups comme ils le feraient de baisers. Furieusement, désespérement. Passionnément.

Il fallait qu'ils se vengent, qu'ils fassent ravaler les sarcasmes, qu'ils soignent les blessures, qu'ils se battent pour enfin se pardonner. Ils voulaient obliger l'autre à hurler de rage et gémir sa douleur. Ils voulaient voir ramper l'autre, humilié. Qui était Severus, qui était Sirius ? Ce n'était pas important.

Ils se haïssaient. A cause de sang qui battait aux tempes, à cause de leur souffle court, de l'émotion qui leur serrait la gorge, du coeur qui palpitait contre les côtes, de ses larmes qui ravageaient leurs visages. A cause de l'autre.

Alors ils se battèrent. Se déchirèrent. Coups portés, caresses innavouées. Injures proférées, mots d'amour ignorés. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Pour mieux mordre les lèvres, pour mieux frapper. Le sang coula. Les mains câlinèrent, les coups pleuvèrent. Les injures. Les baisers.

Lorsqu'enfin, Sirius et Severus se séparèrent, ce fut le souffle court et la fureur dans le coeur. Le gryffondor se redressa le premier, le visage poisseux de rouge. Le Serpentard se leva à son tour, l'observa un instant avant de tourner les talons. Mais une main lui broya l'épaule et une bouche avide se pressa contre ses lèvres.

Ce fut violent, féroce et haineux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils tremblaient tous les deux.

"_Vas te faire, Severus. Et profond."_

L'autre eut un rire grinçant.

_-Tes désirs sont des ordres..."_

Sur ces mots, il s'arracha à la poigne du gryffondor et s'enfonça dans les couloirs déserts.

**Et voilà comment ils commencent à sortir ensemble ! 'Fin... Sortir... C'est un bien grand mot ^^ Alors merci pour les maigres reviews que je reçois ^^ D'ailleurs... J'ai remarqué il y a peu avoir 11 followeurs sur cette fic. C'est bien gentil tout ça. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien avoir des reviews ! Sérieux, si vous lisez cette fic, c'est qu'elle vous plaît non ? Alors, je demande juste un petit mot d'encouragement, ou même des insultes j'accepte. Mais respectez tout de même un peu mon travail, c'est la moins des choses.**

**D'ailleurs, je voudrais remercier Jishui, Melfique et Rebelle aux cheveux roux ^^ (Je pense qu'elle se reconnaîtra... x]) Sinon, j'aime ce chapitre ! **

**Et si j'étais blonde et riche, je posterais pas des histoires ici, entre nous^^**


	10. Chapter 10: VACAAAAANCES !

**Le chap' 10 n'est qu'un bonus que je vais faire disparaître genre le bouger sur le coté hein, avec mes OS à déguster sur place ou à emporter, et voici le vrai chap... Tadaaaaa !**

**Deux mois plus tard.**

_"SIRIUS BLACK ! IMMONDE POURCEAU ! RAT D'EGOUT ! SI JE T'ATTRAPE, TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! NON ! UN LOMBRIC ECRASE ! JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER, T'ARRACHER LES DENTS ! VA TE FAIRE FRIRE LES ENTRAILLES EN ENFER, SUCCUBE MALBAISEE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER LE SOL ! TU VAS CREVER, SALOPARD ! CONNARD ! TAPEEEETTTTEEE !"_

Hum. Au vu des hurlements qui lui détruisaient les oreilles (mais non de Dieu, pourquoi est ce qu'il était un chien dans l'âme ?) le dénommé Sirius allait rester planqué dans sa tranchée un petit moment, lui. Note pour plus tard: Si jamais il s'en sortait vivant, plus jamais il ne s'approcherait de Snape à moins de 70 mètres. Pas qu'il avait peur. Il tenait juste à pouvoir se reproduire un jour.

Tout à ses réflexions, plongé comme il était dans la neige (ce qui était censé le dissimuler... Comme quoi, le cerveau de Black, faut pas trop lui en demander. Il est déjà en surchauffe) ledit cabot ne vit pas tout de suite la furie littéralement verte de rage qui s'était dirigée vers lui. Il ne le vit pas mais l'entendit très bien en revanche. Tellement bien qu'il manqua d'en devenir sourd.

Faisant la grimace, Sirius fit une grosse connerie. Il leva le regard vers la chevelure de Snape. Et tomba à la renverse, littéralement mort de rire. Son incapacité à formuler une phrase censée ne dérangea pas Snape qui lui envoya un bon coup de pied bien placé avec, je dois le dire, un regard un brin sadique.

Laissant là un Sirius Black agonisant, Severus Snape tourna les talons, rejetant ses tout nouveaux cheveux fushia derrière son épaule. La guerre était déclarée. Et pas de quartiers !

Sirius s'attendait à une vengeance rapide et sournoise. Mais il ne s"était douté de rien, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, quand tous les professeurs lui ont vomit au visage, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. C'était tout de même un peu humiliant, hein. Ca sentait la potion (en plus du vomi, evidemment (tu l'aimes encore...) Bref. En tout cas il aurait jamais pensé McGonnagal capable de manger ça. Encore un mythe qui disparaît...), ça sentait Snape, il fallait qu'il réponde. Oui bon, des Scroutts à pétard géants dans le slip du serpentard, c'était pas très haut. Mais allez les mettre dans le culbart de l'autre en plein cours de potions, vous ! Et puis franchement, quel pied lorsqu'il a bondit en hurlant comme une prépubère à un concert de Justion Bieirber ! Bon la baffe qu'il s'est mangée au passage a ternit sa joie, certes. Mais quand même, il a bien ricané.

Et voilà Sirius maintenant, échevelé, en slip devant toute la grande salle. Faudra qu'il apprenne ce sortilège qui fait sauter toutes les coutures en même temps. Du grand art. Vraiment joli.

Il a bien choisi son jour, le salaud. Il a choisi le seul jour où Sirius s'est laissé aller à ses tendances les plus... Féminines, dirons nous. Quand même, le string en dentelle, il le porte bien.

Sirius se redressa, ravala le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait et toisa la table des Serpentards. Là, en train de s'étouffer avec son porridge. Oh, ça te fait rire mon coco ? Tu perds rien pour attendre. Tu vas souffrir.

Avec le plus de prestance possible, notre gryffondor fit claquer sa cape désormais innexistante et se retourna, dans l'idée de quitter la grande salle la tête haute. Ouais. Il continuait à penser qu'il aurait put le réussir s'il n'avait pas glissé dans la bave des gamines aux hormones en furie. Quelques dents en moins et un ego en miettes, Sirius Black, dernier du nom, le beau, le graaaand Sirius Black, sorti enfin de la scène, laissant derrière lui tout Poudlard hurlant de rire. Humph. Se vengerait.

Et puisque les vengeances dignes de ce nom ne fonctionnaient pas avec lui, on va passer aux bonnes vieilles bagarres. Niark. Son nez venait de cicatriser... Et alors ?

Sous cette adorable pensée, Sirius se dirigea vers le dortoir des gryffondors, prit la cape de James (Se changea quand même hein) et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. L'appel du sang... Et des hormones aussi.

Severus, lui, finissait de mourir dans son bol. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bol, pourquoi avait il prit du porridge ? Il détestait ça. C'est collant, ça pue, c'est pas appétissant. Rah, Sirius, que ne ferait il pas pour toi... Et pour te ridiculiser. Niark. En tout cas, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas au string bleu pastel. En dentelle ! Mais... What the fuck ? Il avait cru crever avec sa bouchée. La pauvre s'était coincée dans sa gorge et il a fallu que Regulus lui démonte le dos à grands coups de baffes (qu'on aille pas lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas prit plaisir, il avait un grand sourire sur la face.) pour lui épargner une mort aussi ridicule que douloureuse.

Après avoir remercié son meilleur ami, Severus sorti de la salle avec une pensée émue pour la gamelle de Sirius. (Mwahahah ! Jeu de mots ! La gamelle de Sirius... Sirius est un sale cabot... Rah, Severus était vraiment en une forme olympique aujourd'hui.) D'un pas trotinant et presque sifflotant (lui ! Siffloter ! Oh, faut pas exagérer non plus !) le serpentard se dirigea vers ses pénates.

Notre Severus national fut projeté au sol par une masse chaude et... Invisible ?

_"BLACK !"_

L'autre apparu.

_"Snape ! Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui..._

_-Black, triple imbécile ! Tu m'as foutu une de ses frousses ! _

_-Pauvre petit... Tu veux que je te réconforte ? _

_-Va mourir."_

Avec un gloussement amusé, Sirius attrapa Severus par le bras et l'aida à se relever.

_"Dire que je suis venu ici dans le seul but de te casser la gueule... Mais tes beaux cheveux fushias m'en empêchent !"_

Et avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir, Sirius l'embrassa. Severus le rejeta dans la seconde.

_"Non, mais t'es malade ! (completement maladeuh... Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir...) Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passerait si on nous surprennait ici ?_

_-Roh, ça va... (et qu'elle me laissait seule avec...)_

_-C'est bien toi qui ne veut pas que ça se sache, si ? C'est bien toi qui disait que James en ferait une crise cardiaque ? Alors assume ! (mon désespoir, je suis...)_

_-Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire. toi aussi, si les serpentards l'aprennaient tu aurais des problèmes ! (malaaahadeuh)_

_-C'est seulement ce que tu veux croire pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ta conscience._

_-Ma conscience se porte très bien !_

_-Tu veux savoir la vérité ? La vérité, c'est que tu as honte de moi."_

Sur ces mots, Severus se détourna. Le gryffondor regarda le dos de son petit ami un petit instant, abasourdi. Lui, honte ? Sans même réfléchir, il s'enfonça à sa suite dans le dortoir des Slytherins.

Et lorsque Severus s'en rendit compte, il remercia le ciel que ladite salle commune soit déserte pour le moment, fit une crise cardiaque et hurla. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Puis, seulement à ce moment là il foutu dehors le gryffondor. 'Fin... Il l'aurait fait. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas embrassé dans le cou à ce moment là, il serait déjà dehors, avec un coup de pied au cul en cadeau. Là, c'était juste fourbe. Comment voulez vous qu'il résiste à un Sirius Black qui lui fait les yeux à la Patmol et qui se sert contre lui d'un peu trop près pour sa santé mentale ? Vous y arriveriez vous ? Bah lui, non plus.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouva sur son lit, Sirius au dessus qui l'embrassait tendrement. Vive la chambre des préfets en chef ! Alors qu'il remerciait ciel et terre d'avoir Sirius comme petit copain, celui çi sauta du lit, ricana un "_vengé !"_ de psychopathe et disparu dans la minute, laissant sur place un Severus Snape avec une énorme envie et des pulsions sanguinaires. Lui faire ça ! A lui ! Bon. Abstinence pendant cinq semaines ! Lui apprendrait à l'autre...

L'autre qui d'ailleurs s'en frottait les mains. Niark. Disait bien qu'il se vengerait. Maintenant faut juste faire renouer Popaul et sa main droite pour un temps indéterminé...

**Fini pour ce chapitre ! La fin approche à grands pas ! Encore quatre ou cinq chapitres ^^ Je suis près des quarante reviews, c'est vraiment gentil. Merci à tous ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon voilà le chapitre 11 de notre fiction, les amis ^^ 11 déjà. Et 39 reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ^^ J'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre parce que je savais pas vraiment comment rebondir même si j'avais l'idée de base et surtout j'étais obnibulée par une fic que j'ai écrite: "Qui veut la peau du professeur Snape ?" **

**Résumé: Avec une Trelawney transformée en chat et un Voldemort amnésique, on aurait put craindre le pire. Seulement pour Snape, le pire n'existe pas, il n'est que réalité. Grâce à sa légendaire malchance et à Albus Dumbledore, bien déterminé à lui pourrir la vie, Snape n'a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Et franchement, ses pensées pour nous divertir. Note pour plus tard: N'étant pas maso, il ne touchera plus aux bonbons d'Albus, promis.**

**Voilà, voilà, allez lire ça me fera plaisir (la pub c'est fait...) Et voici donc ce petit nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça allait valoir le coup d'attendre ^^**

* * *

Sirius redressa la tête, un sourire nerveux accroché aux lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses trois meilleurs amis, affalés sur son lit.

"Non, sérieux James, c'est pas une bonne idée."

Le dénommé James haussa les sourcils, étonné.

"Mais enfin, Patmol ! C'est une super farce !"

Oui. C'était une idée géniale. Grandiose. Si Jamesie le lui avait proposé à tout autre moment de la journée, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion avec un sourire à se faire un claquage des zygomatiques. Seulement... Il se trouvait que notre gryffon préféré avait quelques petits soucis. D'abord, il tenait une forme... Disons olympique et il ne tenait pas particulièrement que ses amis s'en rendent compte. Le deuxième, et pas des moindres, c'était que les Maraudeurs s'étaient tous vautrés sur son lit. Et dessous il y avait la future victime, Severus Snape, à moitié nu. C'aurait demandé beaucoup d'explications et Sirius ne tenait pas réellement à les donner. Et enfin, les Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas pressés de partir. Donc, de sérieux soucis en perspective.

"James... Ce sera nul.

-En quoi arroser Snivellus devant toute l'école serait nul ?"

Ah oui, il allait oublier. Comment voulez vous qu'il puisse résister ? Ses habits colleront au corps hautement désirable et il lui sautera dessus directement et éventrerait leur secret. Pas qu'il ait honte de Severus, d'ailleurs. Mais ses amis s'imagineraient tout de suite qu'il était gay. Ce qui est faux. Il aimait les femmes. Et Severus. Totalement différent. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, il était amoureux de Sev. Ce n'était pas à cause de son sexe que Sirius l'aimait. Si ç'avait été une femme, ce serait du pareil au même. Et pis, voilà quoi.

En attendant, notre Sev dessous avait une horrible envie d'éternuer. Il ne se retiendrait pas longtemps qu'on se le dise. Pas plus de vingt secondes, à vue de nez. Et il se contrefichait de la présence des autres gryffondors juste au dessus de lui. On interrompait pas un Serpentard lors de sa première fois. C'est très malpoli, vous savez. Et pis, il ne comprenait pas son petit ami. C'aurait été une bonne façon de le leur annonçer, non ? Certes, un peu brutale mais ils auraient ensuite appris à frapper avant d'entrer. Pourquoi Sirius l'a-t-il fourré sous son lit directement ? Sans même lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller correctement. C'était injuste. Il ne laissait personne s'approcher. Et Severus ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Et lorsqu'un gigantesque éternuement le secoua de la tête aux pieds, Severus songea que voulu ou pas, leur secret n'avait plus lieu d'être.

James haussa les sourcils et se pencha la tête en bas pour regarder sous le lit, ne remarquant même pas la soudaine pâleur de son meilleur ami. Il en tira par les cheveux un Severus Snape grimaçant, reboutonnant sa chemise à la va vite.

"Snivellus ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dessous ?"

Severus ferma les yeux. Oh. Non. Tout mais pas ça. Faites que celui qui a craché cette phrase, utilisé ce surnom infâme, ne soit pas Sirius. S'il vous plaît... Lorsque Sev eut rassemblé assez de son courage branlant pour soulever les paupières, il ne put voir que le mépris qu'affichait Sirius. Il ne put qu'observer de tout son soûl les traits emplis de morgue. Le rictus moqueur. Tous ses moments passés à chuchoter des promesses, tous ses moments à remplir de baisers le silence de la pièce, tous ses moments à caresser le corps de l'autre... Tout cela devint brûlure ardente devant les yeux des Maraudeurs. Tout cela devint coup de poignard. Lacérations. Tout cela n'avait servit à rien. Tout ça pour la haine. Et la honte.

Le rouge au joues, les larmes aux yeux, la colère plein le coeur, Severus ravala sa fierté, jaugea une dernière fois la scène et sorti en coup de vent, claquant la porte derrière lui.

James leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son ami.

"Patmol ?

-Mais j'en sais rien de ce qu'il foutait là ! Il nous espionnait sans doute ! Ou alors c'est un pervers !"

L'autre se redressa sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"Attends, tu veux dire qu'il est gay ?"

Sirius ravala sa salive, mal à l'aise.

"Bah...

-Tu as raison ! Sinon, pour quelles raisons serait il venu ici ?"

Oh, pour un tas de raisons, songea amèrement l'animagus. Comme par exemple pour embrasser passionnément ton meilleur ami, ici présent.

"James..."tenta-t-il. "Peut être que Seve..."

Mais Sprong ne l'écoutait plus. Trop content de sa découverte, il réflechissait à haute voix. Comment ridiculiser le Serpentard et afficher ses préférences à toute l'école, histoire de bien l'enfoncer ? Et lorsqu'il demanda aux autres Maraudeurs leurs avis, Sirius laissa retomber tristement sa tête. James allait détruire son couple... Sous l'oeil inquiet de Moony, il laissa une unique larme lui échapper. Et meeeerde...

* * *

**Perso, j'ai envie de frapper Sirius. Et James. Oui, je sais c'est moi qui les ait forcés. Mais bon. La fin approche à grands pas ^^ Petit chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sirius et sa connerie

**Ouah, cinq reviews en deux jours, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Et ça motive, vous imaginez même pas ! ^^ Alors, je vous écris un nouveau chapitre, je le tape en écoutant Police. Vous être prévenus xD**

* * *

"Sev."

Le concerné ne se retourna même pas.

"Dégage.

-Sev, écoute...

-Dégage !"

Sirius déglutit et tenta un faible sourire.

"Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois."

Le Serpentard serra les poings.

"Pas ce que je crois. Ah. Donc, tu m'as humilié, rabaissé, mais c'est pas ce que je crois.

-Mais...

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est, alors.

-Je voulais pas...

-Tu voulais pas que ça se sache, c'est bon j'ai compris ! T'as tellement honte de moi ?

-Mais... Mais c'est pas ça !

-C'est quoi alors ?!

-Gnenipag.

-Quoi ?

-Jenipga.

-Articule !

-JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !"

Sitôt prononcés, Sirius voulut ravaler ces mots. Mais c'était trop tard. La phrase résonna un instant dans l'air piquant de décembre. Severus pâlit, une grosse boule dans la gorge.

"Tu... Tu n'es pas gay ?

-Ecoute, Sev...

-C'est bon. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, pas vrai ?" Cracha l'autre. "Dégage, Black."

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard s'éloigna, tremblant de rage.

Black. Il l'avait appelé Black. Pas Sirius, pas Sir', ni même crétin. Black. Sirius se laissa tomber au sol, refusant d'y croire. Ca pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sortir Severus de sa vie. C'était hors de question. Il pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans Sev. Sans ses caresses, sans ses secrets chuchotés au creux de l'oreille. Sans ses yeux qui flamboyaient lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Sans son corps, son visage qu'il aimait explorer du bout des doigts. Sans ses "Je t'aime" gribouillés sur la marge des parchemins. Sans son sourire, lorsqu'ils se voyaient pour la première fois de la journée. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. 0u il creverait.

Une larme coula. Puis une autre. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues, goutèrent sous son menton avant de se perdre dans son cou. Sirius ne réagissait pas. Il regardait les flocons tomber, tomber et tomber, rêvant de s'envoler, de briser ses chaînes, de se laisser porter. De disparaître.

Lorsque le gryffondor finit par se relever, la nuit était tombée. Il chassa les derniers pleurs qui maculaient son visage et rentra dans le château.

* * *

Le lendemain matin un grand duc noir comme la nuit se posa sur la table des Serpentards. Il tendit d'autorité une patte à un vert et argent résolu à l'ignorer consciencieusement. L'animal lui picora la main, lui donna un petit coup de griffe et finit carrément perché sur le crâne de sa victime. Celle-çi soupira. Apparemment, l'oiseau ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne prendra pas la lettre. Et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à passer la journée avec un piaf sur le sommet de la tête. L'oiseau repartit donc un peu plus tard avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Sev', lui, lut la lettre, serra les mâchoires, se leva, attrapa son sac, versa son verre encore plein de jus de citrouille sur la tête de Sirius avant de partir d'un pas rageur.

Dégoulinant et collant, le Gryffondor dut se rendre à l'évidence. Une lettre un brin coquine n'était pas un bon plan pour se faire pardonner. Il allait pas s'excuser, quand même ! Fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

"Eh, Paddy !

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi Snivellus a tenté de te noyer ?

-Ta gueule James."

**Et voilà ^^ Je l'aime bien ce chapitre moi ;p Des reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13 Chakras Chakras, on a dit !

**Salut tout le monde ^^ Eh bah ! 7 Reviews pour le chapitre précedent... Roh, j'y crois pas vous êtes géniaux ! Ca me fait super plaisir et ça me motive pour faire la suite x) Bon celui là, je l'ai écrit en cours et j'ai explosé de rire xD Je vous jure ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Au fait, je me suis inspirée de deux reviews pour l'écrire... Vous saurez sans mal lesquelles xD**

* * *

"Qui a volé... Qui a volé mon coeur ?

Qui a, qui a attendu son heure ?

Qui me les, qui me les a brisées

A rien comprendre que c'est mon aimé ?"

Severus Snape se figea, rougissant furieusement. Par tous les dieux. C'était quoi ce délire ? Par les couilles de Salazar Serpentard. IL SE FOUTAIT DE SA GUEULE ?! Il allait le massacrer. Comment ça, non ? Si, si, il vous jure, il va le tuer ! Comment ça une petite séance de yoga ? Pour ses nerfs ? Et éviter Azkaban ? Bonne idée. Chakraaaaas... Chakraaaaas... Hommmmmm... Chakraaaaaaas... Aligner les chakraaaaas...

"Ô, toi qui as disparu,

Viens dans mon lit, tu seras dessus...

Et là bas, tu ne pourras que m'idôlatrer.

Et dans ton lit, on n'aura qu'à recommenCEEEER !"

Oh, bordel. Allez tous vous faire foutre moines boudhistes, chakras et yoga. Il va lui faire manger ses dents. Ce mec. Va. Morfler.

"Viens voir ton Siri,

Je sais que tu es fou de moi...

Et je suis ton roi,

Allez viens et on baisera iciiIIIII !"

Et Sirius donna le grand coup de rein final sur le dernier accord. Il ouvrit grand les bras, s'inclina bien bas sous les applaudissements de toute la Grande Salle, décocha un sourire éblouissant à Sevy et se retourna vers un James Potter pleurant de rire. Qui réussit, entre deux gloussements hystériques, à gémir:

"Une poule... Poule... Bwahahahah !"

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il voyait pas où était le problème. Sev' lui a dit un jour qu'il adorait la poule au pot. Et comme Sirius ne désespérait pas passer à la casserole... (Ils font des jeux de mots aussi pourris l'un que l'autre, z'avez remarqué ?) Avec un sourire conquérant, l'abru... Le cré... Le déb... Le suicidaire se dirigea vers le Serpentard, persuadé qu'il allait lui sauter au cou. Il était certain, il allait devoir réfrener ses ardeurs, faire semblant de se battre avant de s'enfermer dans un placard et ENFIN consommer leur union. (C'est pas tout ça mais avec tout ce bordel, ils avaient pas encore couché. Sirius commençait à être en manque, il le sentait) Alors, le même sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il se pencha pour susurer:

"T'as aimé ma chanson Snivellus ?"

Il fut relativement étonné de sentir un poing s'écraser contre sa joue avec un peu trop d'entrain. Sirius tomba sur les fesses, cracha quelques dents et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le visage convulsé de rage de son namoureux. Bah quoi ? La lettre avait pas marché alors il s'était dit que la chanson... Il lui aurait bien posé la question à vrai dire, mais le coup de pied qu'il se prit dans les côtes l'en empêcha. HoOo... C'est que ça fait mal, en vrai.

Craaaack.

Ah. Côtes explosées. Aïe. Bon. Evanouissement total et spontané. Le plus courageux des lâches perdit donc connaissance ce qui émouva pas du tout Severus qui lui aurait bien flanqué quelques autres coups(1) si Saint Potter n'était pas intervenu. Avec l'aide de sa gentille baguette bien entendu.

"Eh, la tapette ! Tu te calmes oui ?"

Le Serpentard vola, se mangea un mur et resta vautré contre les pierres, abasourdi. Comment Potter a-t-il pu savoir que ? ... Black. Ce salopard de première avait vendu la mèche. En même temps, pourquoi aurait il accepté d'être embrassé par Snevillus si c'était pas pour lui foutre la plus grande honte de sa vie après ? L'exclure définitivement de son groupe d'amis ? Le ridiculiser de la manière la plus durable qu'il soit ? Connard. Connard fini. En y repensant, c'était dommage qu'il lui ai pas cassé plus d'os. Il y pensera la prochaine fois qu'il aura son adorable visage à portée de poings.

Ravalant dignité, bile et colère, Severus se releva, jaugea Potter, lui balança un sortilège cuisant et sorti de la grande salle la tête haute, sous le regard horrifié du public qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

(1) Avouez que ça vous aurait fait plaisir xD

**Je tiens à dire que: Oui, les personnes dans cette fic sont homophobes. Rapellons un peu d'histoire: L'homosexualité a été retirée oficiellement de la liste des maladies mentales en 1973. Nous sommes au temps des Maraudeurs, en 1975. 2 ans. Mais le point de vue de cette fic n'est pas du tout le mien sinon je n'écrirais ni ne lirais de Slashs. (Au fait, ça fait 50 ans que c'est retiré ! Joie !) Sinon merci pour les prochaines reviews, à la revoyure !**


	14. Chapter 14:Allyre

**Salut tout le mondeuh !**

**Alors, voilà un chapitre qui me tient à coeur. On va avoir la visite d'un de mes personnages x)Je l'aime bien, elle me ressemble un peu xD Bon la vengeance de Sevy, ça vous intéresse ?**

* * *

Tap. Taptap. Taptaptap. Taptaptaptap. BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

"NON DE DIEU, VOUS ALLEZ VENIR OUVRIR CETTE SALOPERIE, OUI ?"

Sirius ouvrit un oeil, agonisant plus ou moins proprement. Mal à la têêêêêêête... Il se serait bien fait un petit coma éthylique, là tout de suite, mais le bruit le dérangeait. Personne de volontaire pour ouvrir cette putain de porte ?

Jurant entre ses dents, Black se laissa tomber au sol comme une vulgaire flaque. Il essaya de se lever, se mangea un mur et finit par ramper jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune. Grâce à Dieu, il put rassembler assez de force pour se redresser et s'adossant au mur, il put ouvrir à l'empêcheuse de comater en rond. Qui lui décrocha un grand sourire.

"Sali, salut, salou !"

Sirius cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Les plissa. Les écarquilla. Loucha. Mais non, rien n'y faisait. La Serpentarde était toujours devant lui, son sourire éclatant pas troublé du tout par la gymnastique occulaire de son vis à vis. Okey. On va arrêter l'ectasy direct, vraiment mauvais pour la santé. Un Serpentard. Qui sourit. Et pas méchamment en plus. Z'êtes sûrs que c'est pas une hallucination ? Après avoir plus ou moins tâté le visage de la jeune fille et s'être fait sauvagement mordu, Sirius se rendit à l'évidence. Non, l'était réelle.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla une deuxième fois les yeux. Bordel. Que foutait une Serpentarde devant la salle commune des Lions en train de hurler pour se faire ouvrir, UN SAMEDI MATIN? Aurait bien posé la question mais déjà elle avait rouvert la bouche.

"Coucou toi ! Remus est ici ?"

... Coucou ? ... Coucou toi ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand un serpent parlait il comme un poufssouffle de deuxième année ?

"Il est en haut ?"

Regard énamouré. Mal à la tête, peut pas réfléchir. Assentissement plus ou moins automatique. Sourire béat. Et avant que Sirius ne puisse se remettre du choc (Une Serpentarde qui sourit ! Béatement en plus !) Elle le repoussa, enjamba le pauvre mec agonisant à ses pieds et qui avait rien demandé à personne et s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Très bien ça. Laissez le mourir. Veut crever...

Attend. Attend, attend, attend. Un serpent dans le dortoir des lions. KWÂ ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! Le sang rugissant dans ses veines, poussant un cri de guerre à faire trembler les murs, Sirius se précipita à la suite de l'intruse, prêt à la faire sortir à coups de pieds au cul. 'Fin, ça c'est dans l'idée. Dans la pratique, ça plus été un pitoyable geignement, un Lion qui se cassa la figure sur la table, s'ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière, se mit à quatre pattes et après moultes péripéties bien déshonorantes, arriva enfin dans son dortoir. Juste à temps pour voir l'adolescente réveiller Lupin d'un aguamenti bien ressenti. Le loup garou s'étouffa, cracha, toussa et se redressa sur son lit. Son regard passa sur Sirius avant de se focaliser sur la sorcière qui s'était jetée sur le lit de l'animagus canin, envoyant ses chaussures dans la gueule de James, manquant de lui écrabouiller le nez.

"Eh ben ! Vous rangez jamais les garçons ?"

James cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ce foutoir ? Il se dressa dans son lit et sa main partit en reconnaissance. Il avait foutu où ses putains de lunettes ?

"Non mais je vous jure, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Dans un environnement pareil, microbes et bactéries se complaisent à grouiller. Vous allez tomber malade. Au fait, il est où l'autre ?"

Devant le regard plus ou moins bovin de ses trois interlocuteurs encore au niveau des bactéries, elle consenti à s'expliquer.

"Mais si, vous savez ! Petit Gros !

-Infirmerie. Snivellus..."

Marmonna James. Qui retrouva enfin ses lunettes.

"AAAAAAAH ! UN SERPENTARD ! UN SERPENTARD DANS LE DORTOIR !

-Euh, si ça te dérange pas, je suis une fille."

Vu le regard de tueur du psychopathe, il en avait strictement rien à foutre. Bon. Bon. Bon.

"J'étais venue voir Mumus..."

Regard d'imcompréhension du concerné. Mais avant qu'il puisse rajouter son grain de sel, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa voracement.

"Bon, je suis de trop, je reviendrais plus tard mon amour."

Et avant que les trois puissent se remettre du choc et fermer la bouche, elle avait disparu.

"REMUS LUPIN ! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? UNE SERPENTARDE ?! TU PACTISES AVEC L'ENNEMI ! !

-Mais, je...

-James.

-J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! QUE TOI, TU NOUS TRAHISSES DE CETTE MANIERE ! AH, IL EST BEAU LE MARAUDEUR ! TU ES REPUGNANT ! UNE SERPENTARDE !

-Je te jure que non !

-James !

-UNE SERPENTARDE ! QU'A-T-ELLE DE PLUS QUE LES AUTRES, TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ? POURQUOI ELLE ET PAS UNE SERDAIGLE, UNE POUFSSOUFFLE OU MIEUX UNE GRYFFONDOR ! TRAÎÎÎÎÎTRE !

-Je...

-JAMES !

-QUOI ?

-Elle nous a volé la carte des Maraudeurs.

-...

-...

-...

-... OH LA SALOPE !"

* * *

La jeune femme entra dans sa salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres. Avisant Snape lisant près du feu, elle se laissa tomber à coté de lui.

"Alors ?

-Ouaip."

Severus laissa son journal, sincérement étonné.

"Sérieusement ?

-Ouaip.

-Comment t'as fait ?"

La jeune fille serra les lèvres.

"Aubéry...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton amant est en un seul morceau."

Soupir.

"Snape, le devoir.

-Ouais, ouais..."

L'adolescent se pencha sur son sac et en sorti un parchemin parfaitement roulé.

"Passe moi la carte avant.

-Non.

-Aubéry...

-Non.

-A trois.

-Un.

-Deux.

-Trois."

Les deux se jetèrent sur le parchemin de l'autre, ne lâchant pas le leur. Bataille de regards. Yeux noirs contre yeux noirs.

"Aubéry...

-Pourquoi je te le donnerais ?

-Parce que je t'ai promis trois mois de devoirs gratuits.

-Pas assez. C'est moi qui ai dût sacrifier mon innocence et mon intégrité pour cette chose. Sans parler de ma réputation.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait au juste ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Aubéry, j'en ai besoin !

-Tu n'avais qu'à aller le chercher toi même !

-Sérieusement ?"

Regard déterminé de la part de la jeune fille.

"Ecoute, on n'a qu'à la partager tous les deux. Tu n'auras qu'à m'aider pour ma vengeance et moi... Je t'autorise à utiliser ma relation avec Sirius pour le pousser au suicide."

Regard pétillant. Déglutissement prononcé.

"Sérieusement ?

-Oui...

-Si on utilise la carte tous les deux, il faudra que je traîne avec toi ?

-Et avec Regulus.

-C'est d'accord !"

Aubéry lâcha la carte et rafla le devoir, un sourire perfide au visage. Severus se sentit mal. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

* * *

"ET TOI !"

La jeune femme se retourna, dardant ses yeux sombres sur le gryffondor.

"Oui ?

-C'est toi qui a volé la carte !

-Ouaip."

Attend. Ouaip. OUAIP ? C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ?

"T'es qui, toi ?

-Allyre Iris d'Aubéry, jumelle héritière."

Jumelle ? Jumelle héritière ? Oh, bordel... Y en avait deux ?

"Sirius Black, fils renié."

Ricanement.

"Black, j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire...

-Rends moi la carte !

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non."

Et avant que Sirius ne puisse réagir, elle l'avait déjà planté là et s'éloignait à grands pas.

* * *

"Ah, Sev' !

-Allyre, tais toi."

L'adolescente s'assit à coté de Regulus, pas vexée pour deux sous.

"T'as des idées ?

-Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ! Tu n'es pas capable de la fermer un peu ?

-Black, on t'a pas sonné. Sev' ?"

Soupir. Le cadet des Black fit une petite croix dans la marge de son cahier.

"Non, je n'ai aucune idée, je cherche.

-Et si on faisait...

-Non ! Tu m'embêtes à la fin !

-Une virée en cuisine ?" finit Allyre, imperturbable. Reg' haussa un sourcil.

"Une aristocrate dans une cuisine ?

-Hmmmm... T'as raison. Pas convenable. Va me chercher des chocogrenouilles, alors.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es l'homme de la situation !

-Aubéry, je t'emmerde.

-Pourquoi tant de vulgarité ?

-Ah, mais vos gueules !"

La bibliothécaire releva la tête, son regard d'aigle pointé sur le trio.

"Dites donc vous trois ! Un peu de silence !"

Grimaçants, les serpentards se replongèrent dans leurs livres. Dix minutes passèrent. Quinze.

"J'ai faim."

Soupir collectif.

"Moi aussi. Sev' ?

-Bon, on y va." décida Allyre. Elle referma son bouquin, attrapa un Severus pas du tout d'accord par la manche et le tira hors de la bibliothèque, Regulus ricanant à ses cotés.

* * *

"James ?

-Quoi Paddy ?

-Tu sais qui sont les jumelles Aubéry ?

-Les jumeaux.

-Quoi ?

-Les jumeaux Aubéry. Le frère est cracmol, la fille est à Serpentard. Aristocratie française. Purs. Si tu veux mon avis, des fêlés de première. Apparemment, la fille est une tête à claques. Brillante en sortilèges, nulle en métamorphose, catastrophique en potions."

Tête à claques hein ? Si peu...

"Pas mangemorts pour deux sous, méprisent Voldemort. En même temps, avec un fils Cracmol... Sont rusés les Aubéry. Et ont de l'argent. Vaut mieux pas s'en faire des ennemis.

-Hmmmhmmm..."

Réflechissant à toute vitesse, Sirius s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque.

**Et voilà ! Vous aimez ma Allyre Iris d'Aubéry ? Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce sont tous de vieux noms français mais Allyre c'est censé être pour les mecs. Si elle devient trop Mary-Sue, dites le moi xD**


	15. Chapter 15: Oyez, Oyez !

**61 reviews au moment où j'écris ^^ Roh, vous me gâtez xD**

**Nouveau chapitre, rapide en plus ! (Au fait, allez regarder les photos de L'acteur de Neuville Longdubat. Choquant xD)**

* * *

"REEEEEEG' !"

Le dénommé blêmit en voyant une Allyre hurler son nom à plein poumons en courant comme une dératée. Merde, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire encore ?

"Reg' ! Aide moi !"

Les mains sur les genoux à tenter de reprendre son souffle, la verte et argent semblait _légèrement _paniquée. Au risque de se répéter, qu'est ce qu'elle avait foutu ?

"Ils sont derrière moi ! Sauve moi !"

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et vit enfin ce qui apeurait autant la rouquine. Avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il leva le bras et fit de grands signes.

"YOUHOUU ! Potter ! Elle est ici !"

Et notre Black eut l'immense bonheur de voir Allyre ravaler un horrible gros mot, lui balancer un regard noir avant de détaler à toutes jambes. Des fois c'était amusant de l'avoir comme amie. Des fois.

* * *

"Hey, Reg' !"

Severus rejoignit son ami à grands pas.

"Tu sais pas où est Allyre ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle courrait à toute vitesse pour échaper aux Maraudeurs.

-Ah. Elle doit être à l'infirmerie alors.

-MÊME PAS !"

Les deux Serpentards sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers une Aubéry ayant manifestement joué un moment avec le calamar du parc. Bon, elle était en sang mais hors de question qu'elle aille se faire soigner ! Non mais eh ! Et sa fierté alors ? Qu'on essaye de la noyer, de la découper en morceaux, de la torturer, aucun souci. Mais-une-aristocrate-ne-va-jamais-se-soigner-dans- le-même-endroit-que-les-pauvres ! Jamais !

Regulus déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard tueur qui lui était adressé.

"Toi... Toi !

-Oui ?

-ESPECE DE SALE CON !

-Bah quoi ?" Haussement d'épaules désabusés. "T'aurais vu ta tête !"

Allyre ouvrit la bouche... Et la referma. Connard. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle répliqua à sa manière. Et Black se plia en deux, les mains sur les bijoux de famille.

"Allyre... Ca se fait pas ça. Tu connais pas le guide du parfait Gentleman Bagarreur ? Attends moi là, je dois avoir une copie quelque part."

Et sous les yeux hélerlués de la jeune fille, Severus s'éloigna vers le dortoir, ignorant consciencieusement le regard suppliant de Regulus.

"Regulus Arcturus Black ! Tu es l'être le plus infâme, le plus sournois, le plus... Le plus Serpentard que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

-Heu... En même temps, c'est ma maison hein..."

Allyre allait répliquer lorsqu'un hurlement du type qui fait trembler les murs et exploser les vitres résonna dans le couloir. Severus. Et Merde !

Les deux Serpentards sortirent baguettes et se précipitèrent vers leur ami. Manquait plus que ça. Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, ils virent Severus suspendu en l'air par un sympathique Levicorpus, made in Maraudeurs bien entendu. Allyre rangea baguette, ne ricana même pas en voyant le slip de Severus imprimé little pony et entreprit de discrètement reculer (pas folle la bête !) mais Sirius l'avait déjà vue.

"Aubéry ! La carte !

-Va crever, chacal !

-_Levicorpus !_"

La Serpentarde se jeta sur le coté, plus ou moins furieuse. Con-nard. Attaquer alors que l'autre est désarmé. Aussi fourbe qu'un Serpentard. Le gryffondor leva la baguette une nouvelle fois.

"_Stupéfix !"_

Regulus choisit ce moment pour rapeller à son frère qu'il était là, lui aussi. D'un geste, il contra le sortilège de l'autre représentant des Black, avant de répliquer.

_-Diffindo !"_

Sirius évita le maléfice, les yeux flamboyants. Apparemment, c'en était fini du petit frère qui venait se serrer contre lui les nuits d'orage.

_"Experlliamus !_

_-Protego !_

_-_Eh ! Vous m'avez vu ou quoi ?!"

Allyre leva les yeux sur Severus qui se mettait à hurler, toujours levicorpusé par James, Remus lisant un peu plus loin. Les deux frères se battaient toujours, personne ne s'intéressait à Snape. Quel jaloux ! D'un mouvement vif, Allyre sorti sa propre baguette.

"_Finite Incantatem !"_

Et Severus recontra le sol comme un chien rencontre un mur. Douloureusement.

"Désolée !

-Aubéry, abrutie !"

L'adolescente aurait bien répondu si Potter ne s'était pas jeté sur elle, poings brandis. A quoi lui servait sa baguette, sérieusement ? A part pour essayer de la lui planter sauvagement dans une narine, je veux dire ?

Bon. Pour une fois, Allyre Iris D'aubéry avait besoin d'aide, James pesait de tout son poids sur elle et tentant de l'étrangler plus ou moins violemment. Et il était lourd, l'animal ! Alors. Baguette hors de portée, psychopathe qui tentait de la tuer en hurlant "MA CARTE ! MA CARTEUH !" Et tout le monde qui regarde le match de catch, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment pas aidée.

"HELP ME !

-CREVE !"

Reg', tu vas souffrir. Severus n'avait même pas prit la peine de répondre, il se carapatait à toute vitesse. Pendant qu'Allyre mordait cruellement Potter, Sirius fit semblant de lui lancer un dernier sort, pour faire bonne mesure. Mais il visa si mal que le maléfice toucha le Serpentard de plein fouet. Alors que Potter couinait et sautait sur ses pieds, Severus stoppa net. Et merde.

"Oyez, oyez ! Gentes Damoyselles et nobles damoyseaux ! Hâtez vous d'ouïr ce qui nous plait de conter ! Eh l'ami ! As tu déjà ouï dire des Maraudeurs ? Oui, les brigants de grand chemin, les pillards, les chevaliers des temps modernes ! Ah, il nous plairoit de vous le conter mais hâtez vous d'aller nous quérir un bon et doux breuvage, notre gosier est sec, nous sommes las de notre labeur, nous ne pouvons point faire languir notre auditoire !"

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde ! C'est pas vrai... Le bon coté des choses c'était que les Maraudeurs riaient tellement qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Allyre se releva, balança son pied dans les côtes d'un Potter se pissant dessus de rire, se roulant par terre et tout le toutim, et, aidée de Reg', tira Severus vers les cachots.

"Mais ! Quel aultre est cette diablerie ? Nous vous serons gré de nous lâcher, rulstres ! A nous ! Je ne puis vous accompagner, voyons !"

Et Allyre le baffa. Sonné, il se la ferma et se laissa entraîner, Regulus juste mort de rire à coté de lui.

* * *

"Quelle est cette infâmie ? Nous ne pouvons avaler cette diablerie ! Allez nous quérir un verre du meilleur hydromel !

-Reg'... Fais quelque chose... J'en peux plus..."

En effet, elle semblait à bout de nerfs, de longues cernes noires marquant son visage.

"Je veux pas dire, ça fait juste une semaine qu'on se le trimballe.

-Une semaine ? UNE semaine ? Tu sais combien ça fait, une semaine ? C'est sept jours, une semaine ! 420 heures ! 25 200 minutes !

-Fais moi grâce des secondes.

-Fais quelque chose... Je t'en supplie...

-Ils ont dit à l'infirmerie que ça durera pas plus d'un mois.

-Un mois... Tu veux ma mort, avoue.

-Meuh non ! (quoique...) Allez, tu te le tapes le jour, moi c'est la nuit !

-Mais il dort la nuit...

-OUI !

-Je te déteste... Sev' ! Lâche le pichet ! Non mais non... Et merde !"

Alors que Allyre se précipitait pour nettoyer tout le jus de citrouille qu'avait lancé Sev contre le mur, les Maraudeurs explosèrent soudainement de rire, au bord de l'apolexie. Mais sûrement pas parce que le Serpentard était monté sur la table et discourait avec le barron Sanglant avant de défier un Serpentard de septième année à un combat à mort. Noooon, pour qui vous les prenez ? C'est pas des sadiques quand même...

**Et voilà ! Allyre est juste exténuée, Reg trouve ça très drôle, Sev... Bah c'est Sev quoi, Sirius ricane avec ces enfoirés d'amis... Reviews ? *Yeux qui brillent***


	16. Chapter 16: Je t'aime

**Eh bah ! 10 reviews pour un chapitre ? :O C'est vachement gratifiant. Cette fic m'amuse, je vais la continuer un peu x) Et comme vous êtes des anges de me reviewer, j'essaye de contenter tout le monde. Ah oui, il va s'en passer des choses dans ce chapitre :) Attention, ça va gicler ! xD (Renardez...)**

* * *

"NON MAIS C'EST QUI CETTE MEUF ?!"

Les yeux exorbités, prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites, les cheveux dressés sur le crâne, la bave aux lèvres, la veine battant sur sa tempe, Allyre était terrifiante de fureur. Sous les yeux apeurés de Severus, elle déambulait dans la Salle sur Demande, carrément prête à tuer. Déglutissant visiblement, notre Serpentard fini par prendre la parole, pas rassuré des masses:

"Vous savez ma mie, Nous aussi ayons eu le coeur brisé...

-Oh, toi ta gueule !"

Allyre serra les poings et se laissa tomber au sol, rouge de colère. Les deux frères Black commençaient à les lui casser sérieusement. Déjà l'autre là qui parle que de Sirius, le beau, le grand, le sublime Sirius Black ! Si encore, il parlait comme un adolescent normal... Et bah non ! Monsieur se prend encore pour le chevalier des temps mordernes. Un mois. Un mois que Snape lui prenait la tête avec son Sirius. Elle allait hurler. Et si jamais elle mettait la main sur le concerné, elle lui ferait la peau.

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui la mettait de si méchante humeur. Tout ça c'était la faute de l'infâme pourceau, du salopard patenté, de l'immonde connard, c'est à dire, Regulus Arcturus Black. Sérieusement, depuis quand il laissait une pétasse pareille l'approcher ? Et regarde comme je glousse, et regarde comment je minaude, et regarde comment je lui touche le torse... Le TORSE quoi ! La salope.

Il devrait y avoir une loi contre les démonstations d'affection en public. On devrait la suspendre par les pieds et lui brûler les cheveux à cette blondasse. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'un bourreau, adressez vous à l'aristocrate ! Elle serait tellement heureuse de massacrer ces deux là.

* * *

Ce fut un Sirius médusé qui vit Aubéry sortir de la Salle sur Demande en tremblant de fureur. Voyant qu'elle était pas loin d'avadakedavriser quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin, il décida d'opérer une retraite discrète et surtout stratégique. Il recula un peu mais c'était trop tard. La harpie l'avait répéré, il était mort.

"Toi... TOI ! Severus est dans la Salle sur Demande, va lui tenir compagnie, il est incapable de rester seul !"

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester.

"Et je ne veux rien entendre ! Tout ça, c'est de TA faute ! Alors si tu veux pas que je te foure ma baguette dans le cul à t'en crever la prostate, t'as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis !"

Sirius referma la bouche. Il tenait à sa prostate. Et le dernier regard qu'elle lui lança en s'éloignant, était si féroce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Il devait donc babysitter Sev.

Certes, sous l'influence du sort, il est chiant à mourir. Mais, ledit sort l'empêchera de se faire massacrer dans d'atroces et mystérieuses conditions. Et pis, c'était SEV quoi ! Severus Snape ! Et l'imbécile hésitait encore ? Un sourire limite psychopathe aux lèvres, notre Sirius national entra dans la la Salle Va et Viens. (1)

"S'lut Sevy !

- Ta gueule Black. Elle est partie ?"

Surpris, le gryffondor haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand il parlait comme ça lui ?

"Qui ?

- Allyre. Elle est partie ?

- Ah, oui elle est partie."

Bon. Pourquoi il parlait pas en vieux français l'autre ? Sous son regard insistant, le Serpentard ne résista pas.

"Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute, elle me faisait peur !

- Le sort..."

Sourire sardonique.

"Tu veux dire que... Ca fait un mois que tu fais exprès ? T'es pas croyable Sever...

- Moi, c'est Snape. Du moins, pour toi."

Sirius pinça les lèvres, vexé. Il se planta devant le serpentard, le regard noir. Les minutes s'égrainèrent. Lentement, douloureusement. Severus soutint son regard, refusant de plier, ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Il empêcha son coeur de s'emballer, sa peau de rougir, son souffle de se hacher. Rien à faire. Sirius le détestait et il le haïssait. Point final.

"Je ne m'excuserais pas."

La voix avait claquée, froide. Sourire.

"Et je ne te pardonnerais pas."

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent encore un moment, dans un silence lourd. Macabre.

"Je t'aime."

Black n'avait pas voulu le dire. Ca lui avait échappé, il avait laissé la phrase quitter la cage de ses dents. En voyant le regard de Sev', il aurait voulu les ravaler mille fois, ces mots.

Tétanisé, il vit le Serpentard s'approcher. Interloqué, il le vit se pencher vers lui. Subjugué, il sentit son souffle sur sa peau. Anéanti, il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se répéter.

"Je t'aime."

Le serpentard força le barrage de ses lèvres, lécha ses dents, toucha sa langue.

"Je t'aime."

Leurs corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, irrémédiablement.

"Je t'aime."

Leurs torses se frolèrent, leurs souffles se tarirent.

"Je t'aime."

Leurs bassins s'effleurèrent, ils s'étranglèrent.

"Je t'aime."

Et ils firent l'amour. Pressé contre les pierres froides du mur, Sirius répéta sa litanie, indéfiniment. Il se souviendra toujours de l'incroyable tendresse de Severus. De ses mains qui caressaient sa peau, de son coeur qui papillonnait, qui résonnait entre ses côtes. De ses baisers douloureusement doux. De ses lèvres, résolument serrées. De son souffle brut. De son poul qu'il sentait battre contre sa peau. De ses yeux qui se fermaient de contentement. De ses râles qui le transportait. De ses gémissements qu'il comprenait. Et surtout de cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. De se fondre en lui, de devenir lui, d'être étranger à son propre corps. D'être lui et paradoxalement, d'être à lui.

Ensuite, ils restèrent longtemps prostrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Presque berçé par le vert et argent, Sirius l'aggripa par le cou.

"Je t'aime."

Sev' le décrocha de sa nuque presque trop délicatement.

"Mais pas moi."

Et il le laissa ainsi, se rhabilla et disparu, ravalant ses larmes. Non. S'il avait couché avec lui, c'était pour se venger. Sa douceur, son coeur qui battait, ça ne veut rien dire. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et si les larmes manquaient de l'étouffer, c'était parce qu'il y avait du vent. Et pas à cause du regard de Sirius.

* * *

Nan mais il allait voir l'autre ! Lui faire la peau ! Depuis quand on embrasse sa copine devant ses amis ?! Une Ravenclaw en plus ! Honteux ! Traître à son sang ! Allyre allait le tuer.

VLAAAAAAAM !

"Bordel, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?"

La Serpentarde baissa les yeux sur le mec au sol et pâlit. Elle ramassa ses affaires, évita le regard de Lupin et tenta de partir.

"Aubéry ? Ca va pas ?"

Tu es trop gentil Lupin, ça te perdra.

"Non, ça ne va pas.

-Je peux t'aider ?"

Sans doute le seul gryffon à avoir jamais proposé son aide à une Serpentarde. Mais oui, il pouvait l'aider.

"Tu vas avec quelqu'un à la sortie de Préaulard ?"

Regard paniqué du gryffon.

"Hum... Non ?

- Tu pourras me retrouver chez Rosmerta à quinze heures ?"

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. S'il te plaît, dis oui. Et Remus lui fit un petit sourire timide.

"Si tu veux..."

Merci. Et je suis désolée. Tout ça, c'est pas pour toi.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre ^^ Grosso modo, ça doit faire la même taille que la dernière fois. Sev s'est vengé. Sir' en est dévasté. Reg' a rendu Allyre jalouse. Elle veut se venger avec Remus. Vous aimez ?**

**(1) Je passe trop de temps avec Biquette moi...**


	17. Chapter 17: Préaulard, dear Préaulard

**78 reviews ?! Bientôt 100 :) Wah, j'y crois pas ! :O Je suis tellement contente ! Je vous aime tous !**

* * *

Ce jour là, Regulus Black se leva, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était déjà un fait très rare. Mais ce qui l'était encore davantage c'est que ce sourire persista. Il persista quand le serpentard ouvrit les yeux et vit les imbéciles qui partageaient son dortoir. Il persista quand l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Persista alors qu'il n'avait plus de dentifrice. Lorsqu'il se fit engueuler pour avoir piqué le shampoing de Lucius. Il ne se figea même pas lorsque Junior vit que les Serpys avaient déjà boulotté tous les croissants. Et notre héro ne sentit même pas ses zygomatiques travailler en s'installant à coté de son meilleur ami qui était en train de déprimer dans son bol.

"Tu vas à Préaulard aujourd'hui ?

- Nan."

Regulus haussa les sourcils. (ça lui fit une tête de con avec ce sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage) Depuis quand le sort s'était il levé ? Mais le vert et argent ne posa aucune question, sa _petite amie_ venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Son rictus s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle lui fit un petit signe.

"Ca te va vraiment pas de sourire comme ça.

- Ta gueule."

Sev' se replongea dans son lait, pas ému des masses. Allyre choisi ce moment pour se laisser tomber sur le banc à coté du Black.

"T'as une tête de con.

- Va te faire."

Sans attendre de réponse, Reg' se leva, avala sa bouchée et parti en direction du village, suivant de près une Ravenclaw souriante. (dans cette fic, les gens sont des bisounours.)

Le sourire aux lèvres, il la rattrapa. Le sourire aux lèvres, il l'embrassa. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se noya dans ses yeux chocolats. Le sourire aux lèvres, il enferma sa rousse entre ses bras. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils partirent tous les deux en sautillant, main dans la main, sous un fond de violons. Alors que le chanteur entamait les paroles écoeurantes, ils partirent au ralenti, se réembrassèrent, se promenèrent, firent plein de choses que la bienséance m'empêche de citer ici, se réréembrassèrent, s'achetèrent des bonbons, chahutèrent en sautillant, sautillèrent en chahutant, firent vomir quiconque les regardait...

Enfin, ils finirent leur journée guimauvée aux trois balais. Toujours avec ce _putain_ de sourire aux lèvres, Regulus commanda les bières au beurre, réréréréréréré(...)réembrassa sa copine, s'autopersuada que non, elle n'avait pas un sourirequi donnait envie de la tuer, vit une chevelure d'un rouge sanguin et serra son verre si fort qu'il lui explosa dans la main.

...

_Et meeeeerde..._

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il y était resté des heures, l'anus douloureux et le coeur en miettes. Ce fut son meilleur ami qui le trouva le premier. Au départ, il lui parla des blagues à faire à Snevillus. Pas une réaction. Se doutant d'un truc pas net, James lui passa une chocogrenouille. Sirius ne se jeta pas dessus comme à son habitude, ne la décapita pas d'un coup de dent sauvage. Au contraire, il la laissa s'échapper. Nan mais ALLO quoi ! Sirius ne laissait _jamais_ un bonbon lui passer sous le nez. D'accord. Ca devait vraiment être du lourd.

Potter déglutit. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami, il se devait de sortir les crocs. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qui pouvait le sauver. Une. Employer THE métode ultime. Il connaissait les risques. Savait ce qu'il encourait. Mais, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Mais, qu'est ce que THE métode Ultime ? Plus fort que Chuck Norris. Plus réconfortant que la lettre à Maman. Plus mieux que la chocogrenouille. J'ai nommé... La virée chez Honeyducke ! Persuadé de faire le bon choix, Potter attrapa la main de son pire ami et parti à Préaulard, n'écoutant même pas ses plaintes.

C'est ainsi que l'on retrouva le gryffondor près de la boutique, tirant par la manche un Black faisant la gueule. Avec un coup au cul, James précipita son animagus à lui dans l'échoppe. Sirius tomba. Aux pieds d'un Serpentard bien connu, la bouche formant un "O" parfait et laissant échapper quelques bonbons.

...

_Et meeeerde..._

* * *

Lupin était mal à l'aise. _Très_ mal à l'aise. Se tortillant sur sa chaise, rouge de confusion, il épiait la porte des Trois Balais du coin de l'oeil, prêt à détaler à la moindre vision des maraudeurs. Tout en gardant un oeil sur la fi... Gami... Sur le diable qui lui faisait face. Glup.

Dans quelle situation s'était il fouré ? Il était mort. Si jamais James, Sirius ou _n'importe quel __gryffondor_ le trouvait là, en compagnie d'un Serpentard, il serait renié. On le jettera hors de la salle commune, lui prendra ses affaires aux couleurs rouge et or, vandalisera sa malle, l'expulsera de Poudlard et il n'aura plus qu'à aller vendre son corps dans l'allée des Bermudes. Et non, il exagérait pas.

Respirant un grand coup, Lupin fit un espèce de rictus à la rouquine lui faisant face. Occupé à la surveiller de loin, pas rassuré des masses par le sourire victorieux qu'elle arborait, notre ami rata l'entrée guimauvée de Regulus. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il entendit le verre se briser et qu'il se retourna, il était surpris. Très surpris.

Ce ne fut pas la promesse de mort, apparemment très longue et trèèèèès douloureuse, qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Serpentard qui le paniqua. Nan. C'était emmerdant, certes. Mais ce qui l'était bien plus, c'était James Potter planté de l'autre coté de la rue et lui faisant des grands signes. Accompagné de son meilleur ami.

...

_Et meeeerde..._

* * *

Bon. Bon, bon, bon. Il faisait quoi maintenant ? Recrachant les quelques bonbons qu'il avait fourré convulsivement dans sa bouche, Severus tenta le petit sourire de circonstance. Il était dans la merde. Et vu le regard que lui a balancé Sirius en se relevant, c'était pas peu dire. Et le poing qu'il se mangea ne fit que confirmer son impression.

Tombant comme une pétale de rose écrasée, le Serpentard recracha quelques dents. C'est qu'il est taquin le Siri ! Il se vexerait pour un rien. Dans un mouvement de légume arythmétique, Sev' protégea ses côtes, deux secondes avant l'impact. Le souffle coupé, la limace rampa sur quelques mètres avant d'être crochetée à la gorge et projetée contre une étagère. Pourquoi tant de violence ? Il était pas aidé dans ce bas monde. Potter à coté pensait pas vraiment à l'aider, tellement il était occupé à remuer ses pompons en rythme en gueulant le nom du clébard. Abruti.

S'aggripant tant bien que mal au présentoir sur lequel il s'était laissé choir comme une patate, notre Serpy fit un sourire édenté. Et se prit la beigne de sa vie. Même quand leur relation n'avait pas... "Evolué", il tapait pas si fort. Après... Héhé, c'est secret. Voyant trente six crucifix, l'adolescent se redressa un tout petit peu. Mais le coude dans le pelvis le fit se plier de nouveau. Fuck.

Il sentait qu'il s'en serait pris quelques autres quand ENFIN le propriétaire de la boutique réagit. Dans un saut digne des olympiades (lol), il sauta héroïquement (lol) par dessus le comptoir, attrapa Sirius et le mit dehors dans la seconde qui suivit. Avec Severus. Mais... Mais... Mais... C'est LUI l'agresseur ! Pas Sevy ! C'est de la discrimination ? C'est parce qu'il est brun, c'est ça ?! Les roux, tous les mêmes...

Il aurait bien disserté sur l'antipathie naturelle qui existait entre les différentes couleurs de cheveux si Siri ne s'était pas relevé. Severus ferma les yeux, redoutant le choc. Qui ne vint pas. Ouvrant prudemment un oeil, prêt à le refermer au moindre signe agressif, il ne put que croiser le regard déçu de Sirius. Qui se détourna, dégoûté.

Cette fois çi, il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

...

_Et meeeerde..._

* * *

Ce fut Allyre qui fut la plus étonnée de voir Remus, le gentil et mignon Remus, blêmir et se cacher sous la table. Sous la tabl. WTF ? elle était pas si flippante. Si ? En tout cas ça se fait pas. Plongeant à son tour dessous, Aubéry réclama des explications.

"_Chuuuut ! Ils viennent vers nous !_

_-Mais qui ?!_

_-Eux !"_

La jeune fille croisa les regards de Black, Black et Potter. Ah, merde. Autant l'étincelle furieuse dans les yeux du premier est plutôt une bonne chose, le reste est à redouter. Surtout quand ils entrèrent dans le pub et se dirigèrent vers leur table à toute vitesse. Et là... Là, Remus remonta, résigné à subir son châtiment, alors que Allyre plongeait, morte de peur. Dans un ballet de bras et de jambes, ils s'entrechoquèrent et s'embrassèrent par erreur. Rapidement, furtivement, maladroitement. On aurait pas du le remarquer... A moins d'avoir les yeux fixés sur eux. A partir de là, tous les verres de la salle éclatèrent, Potter s'évanouit, Sirius éclata d'un rire nerveux et Regulus se jeta sur Lupin.

ROUND ONE.

Regulus utilise fureur aveugle. Lupin rispote par éclipse furtive. Reg se mange une table.

Lupin gagne.

ROUND TWO.

Lupin utilise fuite épique. Regulus utilise poing dans ta sale face, motherfucker.

Regulus gagne.

ROUND THREE.

Lupin utilise roulade d'excuse. Regulus utilise pied dans les côtes. Rosmerta utilise DEHOOOOOOOORS ! Arrêt cardiaque des adversaires, Rosmerta gagne par KO.

**Et voilou ! Waaah, j'ai mis trop de temps à l'écrire... Désolééée ! Je voulais pas promis, mais j'avais pas cours et pas d'inspiration... En plus ce chapitre n'est pas super long... Désolée !**


	18. Chapter 18: Black and Black

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard sur l'autre, je vais essayer de poster ce chapitre rapidement. Mais rien ne dit que j'y arriverais, hein. M'enfin, je suis déjà en train de l'écrire. Ca mettra le temps que ça mettra, je veux pas bâcler le boulot. Maintenant réponses aux reviews anonymes. (d'accord, y en a qu'une mais ça fait plus classe)**

**Renardez/Hippopolama: Mon cher lama. Après m'être étouffée en lisant ton nouveau surnom, j'ai ricané comme une débile. C'est quoi tes menaces ? Nan mais he ho, on va se calmer hein ! Et pis d'abord, je fais ce que je veux xD Rien à battre ! Et si je décide que Sev meure quand il se sera réconcillé avec Sirius, bah je le fais ! Hein, ho ! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Je suis une grosse sadique hein ? J'imagine ta jolie petite tête ma mignonne... xD Nan, je ne ferais pas ça. J'oserais pas xD Tu me tueras xD**

**...**

** Et pis, tu sais bien que Sirius meure avant ! *Fuis***

**Je sais. Je suis méchante. J'aimerais avoir une caméra chez toi pour voir ta réaction en direct live. xD**

**Breffons. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre !**

**Ah au fait, tant que j'y pense: Je remercie les gens qui me suivent et me mettent en favori mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater que y'a des gens qui ne laissent pas de reviews tout en me suivant. C'est pas biiiiieeen ! J'vais me fâcheeeer !**

* * *

_"De toute façon, Maman t-a toujours préféré !_

_-Parce que je cramais pas son tapis régulièrement, moi !"_

Les quelques élèves encore tapis dans l'infirmerie soupirèrent à l'unisson. Achevez les. Pitié.

_"Tu pissais sur ses plantes !_

_-Et j'étais suffisemment malin pour ne pas me faire prendre !_

_-C'est clair que toi pour te prendre, faudrait que tu payes !_

_-Mais... Va te faire foutre, enfoiré !_

_-Au moins, un de nous deux qui crèvera pas puceau !"_

Regulus, les yeux (pôchés) lançant des éclairs et les lèvres (fendues) serrées, recracha une boulette de poils avant d'enchaîner:

"_Tu te souviens de la petite licorne de quand on était petits ? Et bah, c'était la MIENNE !_

_-Et depuis quand ?! Elle était à nous deux !_

_-C'était la mienne ! Façon, tu reposes tes sales pattes dessus et je te fais bouffer la table de la salle à manger !_

_-VOS GUEULES !"_

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers un Severus exténué et souhaitant vaguement mourir. (Ou les tuer, il était pas trop sûr) Le deux frères Black, surpris, se la fermèrent en voyant le regard noir et comateux que le Serpentard leur balança. Ce dernier se retourna dans son lit en grommelant contre ces jeunes sans aucun respect. Deux heures. Deux heures que ça durait. Deux heures qu'ils gueulaient.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Vous vous souvenez, ils étaient tous à Préaulard, Severus en train d'agoniser dans un caniveau et les autres plus ou moins sortis des Trois Balais. Les oreilles sifflantes, ils étaient restés vautrés au sol un instant.

Puis Allyre avait percuté qu'elle était allongée sur Sirius, Potter sur les genoux de Regulus. Et Remus sur le cul, un peu plus loin. Ils avaient tous sauté sur leurs pieds au même instant et saisi baguettes, se jaugant du regard.

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement avant qu'Aubéry n'abaisse son arme la première. Elle la rangea et tenta de rentrer au château. Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle marcha sur les pieds de James. Et là...

Le gryffon se jeta sur la Serpentarde, Regulus prit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts à l'aveugle. Remus et Sirius fondirent sur lui. Allyre arracha quelques poils au mastodonte qui l'écrasait, Black junior tentait d'encaisser tant bien que mal les coups de son frère et d'éviter les maléfices cuisants de Lupin.

En résumé, les rouges et ors leurs foutaient une dérouillée sévère. Allyre tenta de se relever, se mangea un coup de pied en pleine face, cracha quelques dents et essaya de s'échapper. Potter la plaqua au sol en mode rugbyman. Aïe. Elle se démenait pour éviter que ce connard ne lui plante ses dents dans l'épaule quand la cavalerie débarqua.

La nouvelle qu'une putain de bagarre se déroulait au pied des Trois Balais s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tous les Serpys (y compris Sev qui jouait le rôle de la mascotte) et Gryffons s'en mêlèrent. Le combat dégénéra en bataille rangée. Les sorts volaient, les coups pleuvaient et tous finirent à l'infirmerie et collés à vie quand McGonnagal fut alertée à son tour. Quel pied !

Jurant comme un charretier, Sirius boîtait vers l'infirmerie lorsque son petit frère lui fit un croche patte. Le plus agé des deux Black frappa l'autre et aggrava son cas, Minerva l'ayant prit sur le fait. Elle failli le renvoyer et Regulus aussi par la même occasion. Ayant pitié des parents, elle prit sur elle et leur rajouta un mois d'heures de colle chacun. Depuis, ils s'engueulaient.

Et _Sev_ n'en pouvait plus. Allyre et lui, plus salement touchés que la moyenne, mordaient leurs oreillers à pleines dents pour ne pas hurler. Tous comme eux, les deux Blacks devaient passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Et s'ils continuaient à se crier dessus, un des deux sera mort avant le matin. (On savait pas lequel vu que Sev veut pas que Sirius meure et Allyre veut pas que Reg meure)

En bref, c'était pas la joie.

_"Mon regugnou d'amoooouuur ! Tu m'as fait tellement peuuur !"_

Et merde. Allyre semblait pas loin du meurtre. Reg semblait pas loin du suicide. Siri ricana. Potter ronflait à côté.

"_Eh, la rouquine ! Yen a qui veulent dormir !"_

Allyre lança à Sev un regard éperdu de reconnaissance, Reg leva discrètement le pouce et ladite rouquine perdit toute couleur.

_"Je... Je suis venue voir Reg..._

_-C'est bon tu l'as vu, casse toi maintenant !_

_-Sev, arrête."_

Regulus attrapa sa copine et lança un regard peu amène à son meilleur ami. Qui haussa les épaules. Pourquoi il se compliquait la vie avec cette fille alors qu'il veut juste sauter Aubéry ? Abruti.

Sev se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

"_Sirius..._"

Le gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, l'oreille aux aguets.

_"Sirius..."_

Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien Snape qui l'appelait dans son sommeil. L'adolescent se redressa doucement. Dans un froissement de tissus, il repoussa ses draps et attendit la suite.

_"Sirius !"_

Entendre son nom chuchoté ainsi lui donna des frissons. La gorge serrée, Black ne bougea pas, ayant presque peur de réveiller le serpentard.

"_... Me laisse pas..."_

Severus soupira se retourna et continua à dormir. Sirius, lui, resta éveillé jusqu'au matin, incapable de dormir.

**Bah voilà ! C'est plus court et moins bien je sais...**


	19. Chapter 19:Alcool

**Bon, nouveau chap' ! Ca va envoyer du lourd, bande de moules pas fraîches ! Are you ready to go in my crazy mind ? Go, go, go !**

* * *

Allyre Iris d'Aubéry était faite. Résolument et totalement faite. Ricanant stupidement, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, toute seule dans le couloir. Elle était dé-chi-rée. Une bouteille de vodka à la main, elle restait écroulée au sol, ne tentant même plus de rejoindre son dortoir, trop soûle. Hehehehe... Mais non, elle était pas bourrée ! Hip. Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?! Hip. Pas duuuu tout... A peine posée. Hip. Hin, hin. Hip. Hip. Hipipipiiiip... HOURRA ! Chocolat, chocolat chériii... Caramel, caramel chériiiiiii... VODKA ! Oh, mais elle a une bouteille à la main ! Ah ouais... Cooooool !

Gloussant comme une possédée, elle senti un pied écraser sa petite main mignonne.

"Aïïïeuh ! Téquila ? Heu... T'es qui là ?

-Aubéry ?"

Le mec qui l'avait reconnue perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur elle de tout son poids.

"Aubé... Aubéry ? Hin, hin, c'est trop drôle ! T'es... T'es bourrée ?

-Mais nan, mais pas duuu tout !"

L'adolescente fit un sourire totalement con, tapotant les cheveux de l'inconnu.

"Et... Et tooiiii ?

-Naaaaaan... Moi, ch'uis zen !"

Et les voilà, gloussant comme des possédés.

"T'as... T'as vu... J'ai de la vodkaaa !

-Donne !

-Nan !

-Donneuuuuh !

-Nanheuuuuh !

-Connasseuuuh !

-Hip.

-Hap.

-Hop.

-Hup.

-On est boouuurréééés !

-Naaaaan ! On est... Coooool..."

Les deux déchets humains s'étalèrent un peu plus au sol. La bouteille de Allyre changea de main. Malgré les protestations outrées de la jeune fille, l'autre rustre la vida entièrement. De plus en plus soûls, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à se remettre debout. Allyre fit un pas, marcha sur sa cape, se ramassa, rigola, se prit le genou de son pote dans la mâchoire, geigna. Son copain tomba, vomit, s'essuya la bouche, dérapa dans sa "production" et glissa.

"Faut... Faut partir... Les préfets..."

Ricanant comme des hyènes en rut, les deux amis partirent se coucher.

* * *

"Black !"

Aïe. Criez pas, mort-vivant sensible au bruit.

"Black, bordel !"

Naaan... La ferme...

"BLACK !"

Roh. Sirius ouvrit les yeux, n'ayant apparemment pas le choix. Mal aux cheveuuuuux... C'était promis, il ne touchera plus jamais aux boissons moldues, ça vous tuerait un troll. Enfin bon, s'il restait un fond de gin, il ne cracherait pas dessus. Voir, il boirait le tout d'un coup, si on insistait. Mais laissons le là, avec ses rêveries d'alcoolique.

Au même instant, Severus Snape se réveilla peu à peu. Pendant qu'Allyre paniquait et que Sirius se rendormait, le Serpentard se redressa sur son lit. La rouquine commençait avec les palpitations, Sev' se dirigea d'un pas traînant dans la douche. Et il y était déjà lorsque le rouge et or souleva les paupières. Il avait la gorge sèche, la tête sifflante, une diffuse envie de vomir et les joues brûlantes. Mais c'était pas le plus important. Ce qui était relativement problématique, c'était plutôt le visage tendu d'Aubéry. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? Les couleurs vertes et argent qui drapaient toute la salle le renseigna assez rapidement. Il n'avait peut être pas intérêt à traîner ici.

Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de la Serpentarde crocheter son col et le traîner d'un bout à l'autre de la Salle Commune avant de le jeter dehors, la tête la première. Il y resta allongé sur le sol un petit moment, les pierres dures et froides sous ses doigts. Peu à peu, il émergea suffisamment pour réussir à ramper jusqu'à son dortoir. Et lorsque Severus, Regulus et Allyre sortirent, il avait disparu depuis longtemps.

* * *

James Potter ne comprenait pas. Patmol semblait... Nerveux. Tendu, il était plus rembruni que d'habitude, ne desserait pas les mâchoires, évitait les questions, les yeux plongés dans son bol. Sprong lança un regard interrogatif vers Remus qui lui rendit un haussement d'épaules. Etrange...

Le gryffondor allait questionner son meilleur ami lorsque Peeves déboula dans la salle, à grand bruit. Sirius sursauta et laissa tomber son assiette qui tinta contre la table. Peeves lui lança un regard triomphant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"SALUT LES JEUNES ! Je suis venu vous raconter une petite histoire ! Il était une fois, Sirius Black, deuxième du nom. Où était il ce matin, mes amis ? Dans le dortoir des Serpentaaaaaards ! Et vachement débraillé, quand il en est sorti, vous pouvez me croire ! Et tôt le matiiiin... Y aurait il une fille dessous ? Dans les deux sens du terme !"

Sirius perdit toute couleur. Puis rougit comme un malade, écho au teint d'Allyre. Le regard de Severus passa de l'un à l'autre, abasourdi. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, serra les poings et sorti de la salle, furax. Regulus fixa la rouquine avant de détourner le regard, méprisant. Remus ouvrit grand les yeux. James fit une rupture d'anévrisme. Sirius emboîta le pas de Sev', Allyre sur les talons.

Ils finirent par le rattraper.

"Sev', attend !

-Dégage."

Allyre lui attrapa le bras.

"Ecoute, Sev...

-Lâche moi, traînée !"

Severus se dégagea et l'adolescente recula comme s'il l'avait frappée.

"Sev, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est pas ce que je crois... Oh, mais tu fais tout ce que tu veux ! Tu passes juste après moi, t'aimes l'usagé, pas vrai ?" persifla le vert et argent.

-Ecoute Sev, arrête !" intervint le gryffon.

-Toi, ta gueule Black ! Dégagez tous les deux, vous me débectez."

Sur ces mots, Severus cracha à leurs pieds avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

**Ouiii, il y a pas grand chose... Mais ça me semblait indiqué. Review ?**


	20. Chapter 20: Inévitable

**Bonjour ^^ **

**Bon, tout de suite la réponse aux reviews:**

**Hippopolama: Yoh meuf ! Naaan, Sirius est gentil, au fond x') Et oui, je réponds ! Et nan, ils étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils pouvaient pas x') Et le bisou... Ahahah !**

**Melfique: Ah la la, je t'ai même pas répondue :O Mais don't worry, petit scarabée, je vais reprendre "Qui veut la peau du professeur Snape ?" très rapidement, maintenant. Pour me faire pardonner... x'))**

**Voici la suite :) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

* * *

"_Sev, attend !"_

Le vert et argent se pétrifia, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Ecoute moi, pour une fois."

Le concerné se retourna, le regard glacial.

"Va te faire foutre."

Déjà il ouvrait la porte, déjà il laissait Sirius seul dans la salle déserte.

"Attend ! J'ai pas couché avec Allyre, je te le promets ! Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu. Je...

-Ta gueule."

La voix froide avait claqué dans la moiteur de l'après midi. Sirius s'avança mais Severus était déjà parti. Le gryffondor ne tenta même pas de le rattraper. Il le laissa s'en aller, les paupières étroitement serrées pour ravaler ses larmes.

C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas Sev revenir sur ses pas. Il ne sentit qu'une main l'agripper au col et des lèvres voraces se presser contre les siennes. Le coeur battant, Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser que déjà le Serpentard s'était reculé, le laissant le souffle court, pantelant.

"Je t'aime."

Euphorique, le sang rugissant à ses oreilles, Sirius s'avança.

"Je t'aime, Sirius. Je t'aime à en crever. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Mais je ne veux pas de toi. Toi et tes mensonges, toi et ta honte. Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras sans la peur que tu me rejettes. Je veux pouvoir te serrer contre moi sans sentir tes muscles tendus de peur que l'on nous surprenne. Sentir tes mains sur ma peau sans les savoir prêtes à me repousser à tout instant. Je veux des mots d'amour, pas des insultes. Je veux t'aimer. Pas te détester. Sois heureux. Mais pas avec moi."

Tremblant de tous ses muscles, Sirius vit une unique larme couler le long de la joue pâle. Les yeux d'encre hurlaient une détermination à toute épreuve. C'était déjà trop tard. Alors, Sirius le laissa s'éloigner, le coeur perforé.

* * *

"Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

-Rien d'important."

Regulus n'ajouta rien, la mine sombre.

"Tu sais, il ne l'a pas touchée.

-Qui ?

-Allyre.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?"

Severus ne répondit rien. Que pouvait il dire ? Parce qu'elle est folle de toi, abruti ?! De toute façon, Regulus n'attendait aucune réponse. Les sourcils froncés, il épiait Allyre Iris d'Aubéry avancer vers eux, bien décidée à se faire entendre.

"Regulus Arcturus Black ! Triple imbécile ! Va falloir que tu m'écoutes !"

Rageuse, elle se planta devant le Serpentard, les mains sur les hanches.

"Ca suffit maintenant ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Alors, tu vas m'écouter, je ne me répèterais pas ! J'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie, je ne veux plus que tu fasses ta tête de con ! Oui, j'ai peut être couché avec ton frère ! Et alors ?! On s'en fout ! Ca ne veut rien dire ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, tout simplement !

-Qui ?"

Coupée dans son élan, la sorcière referma la bouche, perdue.

"Quoi ?

-De qui es tu amoureuse ?"

La rouquine rougit, perdit tout son courage et s'enfuit presque en courant.

"Reg ?

-Ouais ?

-Abruti."

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard:  
_

C'était le banquet de fin d'année. Tout allait s'arrêter. S'achever. Sirius regarda une dernière fois la salle commune. Il devrait quitter Poudlard dans quelques heures. Le quitter... Définitivement. Gryffondor ne sera plus sa maison désormais. Ca allait lui manquer. Ce château était un écrin à souvenirs. Tous les moments les plus joyeux de sa vie étaient enfermés entre ces murs. Ses farces, ses blagues, ses découvertes, ses explorations, ses amis... Mais aussi ses premiers amours, son premier baiser... Et Severus. Surtout Severus.

James lui tapota l'épaule. Il était temps d'y aller, maintenant. Il fallait rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle, pour un dernier adieu. Sirius attrapa ses affaires et suivit son meilleur ami.

Tout lui semblait irréel. Les sabliers vides de leurs joyaux, les battements de son coeur désordonné. Le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir. Le brouhara qui les entourait. L'avenir incertain. La guerre dehors. Et la mort.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande Salle, la première personne qu'il vit fut Severus. Une dernière fois. Il riait, en compagnie de ses amis. Il semblait heureux, détendu. N'avait il aucun doute, aucune peur ? C'était un futur mangemort. Ce serait idiot. Stupide. Fou. Hors propos. Déplacé. Débile. Et même, dangereux. Et pourtant.

S'interdisant toute réflexion, Sirius posa sa valise et vint se planter devant l'ex Serpentard, les yeux étincelants. Ne songeant même pas à reculer, à réflechir, à revenir à la raison, à renoncer à toute cette folie qui habitait son corps, il l'embrassa. A perdre haleine. Il l'embrassa. A lui faire tourner la tête. Il l'embrassa. A lui couper le souffle. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Ce n'était pas bien. Mais il s'en contrefoutait. Il l'aimait.

.

FIN.

**Et voilà. Fin de ma fiction. Ca me fait bizarre de la laisser. Je l'ai finie. Je l'arrête. Elle m'a accompagnée durant presque une année, c'est donc avec une certaine émotion que je vous l'annonce: Voici ma fin. Je ne voulais pas d'un Happy End mais j'en mourrais d'envie. Alors, voici. Sev et Sirius sont mangemorts et aurors. Peut être que l'un tuera l'autre. Peut être que leur amour ne pourra pas durer. Peut être... A vous d'imaginer la suite. Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce sera difficile. Mais l'amour est il plus fort que tout ? A vous d'y réflechir. Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est: Merci. Vraiment, merci de tout mon coeur. Vous m'avez encouragée, aidée à reprendre en main la fiction. Depuis le début, je savais que ce sera cette fin. J'espère que vous l'aimez autant que moi.  
**

**Merci pour toutes ses reviews. Je suis certaine d'obtenir la centaine avec vous. A chaque fois que j'en lisais une, j'étais flattée. Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne route et à espérer vous recroiser sur une autre fic. D'ailleurs, petite pub: Je vais reprendre l'écriture de la fiction "qui veut la peau du Professeur Snape ?" que j'ai dédié à Melfique. **

**Je ne vous cache pas que c'est avec une certaine émotion que je vais cocher la case complète...**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Un dernier au revoir, un épilogue. Pour vous remercier d'avoir atteint les 100 reviews. Pour un adieu à cette fiction. Et pour vous, finalement. Ecoutez Human nature de glee avec, s'il vous plaît :)**

* * *

Reg et Allyre étaient morts. Morts en se rebellant, morts en se débattant. Contre le lord, leur asservissement. Ils s'étaient délivrés de leurs chaînes, avaient arraché leurs âmes aux ténèbres. Pour la première fois, avaient véritablement choisi. De se battre. S'étaient déchirés de l'esclavage. Et ils goûtèrent à l'éternité, l'acceuillirent en amie. Ils s'étaient éteints, la liberté au bord des lèvres.

Severus avait vu leurs yeux se ternir, leurs regards se voiler. Il avait vu leurs poumons se vider. Il les avait vu abandonner. Maintenant il ne restait plus que lui. Et Sirius. Qu'eux deux pour se souvenir. Pour pleurer. Et se retrouver.

Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'ils pouvaient se serre l'un contre l'autre. Qu'ici qu'ils pouvaient frôler le ventre couturé, compter les côtes flottantes, caresser les épaules noueuses, tâter la jugulaire, effleurer la mâchoire, embrasser les lèvres trop sèches. Et entendre leurs coeurs battre à l'unisson.

Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'ils pouvaient se toucher, se caresser. S'aimer. Loin de la guerre, loin de tout. Personne ne le voyait. Personne ne le savait. Et surtout, personne ne les jugeait.

Ici... C'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient vivre. Entre ces murs, se forgeaient les souvenirs.

...

Azkaban.


End file.
